


Hadashi Drabbles

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hadashi - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has a very accident prone day and ends up angering a lot of people. What will he do as he sulks in the park while his big brother looks for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I continue to write more drabbles, please enjoy!

The early morning sun could be rising over San Fransokyo, cherry blossom's littering the ground as the wind carried more through the streets and parks. Cars could be seen moving through the side streets as the highways sprang to life, the Golden Dragon Bridge standing tall against the fronts of fog moving through the bay area. Light could be seen filtering through the Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro's eyes fluttering open as he sat up in bed and yawned.  
“Knock, knock! Time to get up boys, I need help this morning!” came aunt Cass's voice as Hiro groaned, looking over at his bedside clock to see it was only around seven in the morning.  
“Aunt Cass. . .it's Saturday!” Hiro whined, a taller shadow descending upon him before he felt a arm wrap around his neck and a hand snake it's way into his hair before ruffling it.  
“Come on little brother! No school for us today and we get to help in the cafe!” Tadashi teased, Hiro swatting at his older brother's hand as he glared at the older Hamada.  
“Nii-chan!” Hiro squealed, suddenly feeling as hands snaked their way around his body and began to tickle him.  
“Ack! D-Dashi! Quit it! GAH!” he hollered out, the audible snickering of their aunt echoing through their room as she opened the door and peeked in on the two. Hiro threw his eyes open as he squealed, the gap between his teeth visible as Tadashi continued to tickle him more and more.  
“You gonna get up and help!?” the older brother hollered out between his own giggles as Hiro shook his head furiously.  
“Yes, God just quit! I'll help!” Hiro said, tears at his eyes as his laughter died down before Tadashi sprung himself off the bed. He could only feel as his lips curved into a giant smile, Hiro now fully awake as he sat up and glared at his brother with a smirk of his own on his face.  
“I'll be down there in a few, let me shower first!” the younger one called out, grabbing a towel off the floor and rushing into the bathroom as Tadashi walked down the steps with his aunt.  
Moments Later  
Hiro bounded down the stairs, stopping momentarily as he bent down and ran his fingers through the fat cat known as Mochi. Turning the corner, he could already see his aunt setting out displays of freshly baked pastries. Turning his gaze towards the kitchen, he watched as his older brother and close companion iced a few cakes to be cut up and set out. Hiro ran behind the counter, grabbing one of the black aprons before tying it around his waist and rushing into the kitchen. Tadashi hadn't seen him come in yet, Hiro smirked to himself as he planned out his payback for this morning. Grabbing a bag of icing, he tip toed up behind his brother as he readied his makeshift weapon.  
“DASHI!” he screamed, watching as the other male threw his bag of icing into the air from surprise and spun around on his heel. Hiro clenched down onto his bag, icing shooting out and onto Tadashi's face. What he hadn't calculated in his head was the fact that his brother may stumble backwards, falling onto the moveable trays, catapulting a freshly iced cake through the serving window and hitting aunt Cass right in the face. He stood there, his ears tinging a deep red as he stared at his aunt who was now slowly wiping away the cake pieces from her face before looking down at Tadashi who was now opening his eyes and glaring at his younger brother.  
“So. . .I'll go set the tables. Sounds good!” the young teen spat out before rushing out of the kitchen, past his aunt, and into the lounge area.  
“Damnit Hiro! I swear you are THE most accident prone person I have ever met!” his aunt screamed, Mochi purring at her feet as the cat licked up some of the icing that had fallen to the floor.  
“Me, accident prone? Please, I'm the safest person there is!” Hiro said cockily, not noticing the large stack of freshly dried plates that his aunt had set out earlier before bumping into it. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard a thundering crash echo throughout the whole cafe, the cat bounding up the stairs in fright as he turned around to see small pieces of ceramic plate scatter across the floor.  
“Out, now! Your going to destroy my cafe!” came his aunt's voice as her chest heaved up and down in anger as she pointed at the front entrance door. Hiro puffed out his lower lip as he watched Tadashi exit the kitchen, dragging a rag across his face as he wiped the remaining icing off his face.  
“Sorry little bro, gotta agree with her on this one. Head over to the university, the gang is bound to be there tinkering with their projects.” the older brother said, smirking as he leaned up against the counter and waved Hiro off. Sighing in defeat, Hiro turned around as he threw his apron off and thrust his arm out as he threw the front door opened and walked out.  
'Surely the others must have something to keep me entertained.” he thought to himself, staring his walk towards the college.  
Later On  
Hiro walked through the lab doors, being greeted by his fellow friends all bounding across the area as they messed with their own inventions. Honey Lemon could be seen mixing chemicals, GoGo adjusting a few things on her bike, Wasabi testing out his plasma lasers, and Fred stitching something onto his infamous mascot suit.  
“Hiro! What brings you here today? I thought Tadashi and you had the day off!” Honey Lemon said, looking up at the shorter teen through her safety goggles.  
“We did, but aunt Cass said I was gonna destroy her cafe if I didn't leave and blah blah blah.” the young Hamada said as he narrowed his eyes and waved his hands through his hair.  
“Well maybe you can help one of us, I know Gogo said she needed some help earlier with her bike.” Honey said once more, returning her attention back to a vial as she dropped a pink liquid into it.  
“Yea, come help me little guy!” Gogo called out, Hiro grimacing at the annoying nickname as he looked down at himself. He knew he was short for his age, but he didn't understand why people had to constantly call him out on it. Trudging his body over to where the dark haired woman stood, he watched as she moved around the bike as she adjusted one of the bolts on the wheel.  
“So why did Cass kick you out again?” Gogo asked, looking up as she popped a bubble in her mouth before returning her gaze back to her invention.  
“Said something about me being accident prone, I don't know what she's talking about.” he scoffed, kicking one of his shoes at the floor before looking back up.  
“Oh, well can you hand me that wrench over there?” Gogo asked, her eyes fixed on the bike as she twisted something into place. Looking around, Hiro finally saw the tool table that Gogo had pointed at as he walked over and grabbed the tool. Turning around on his heel, he waltzed back over, not noticing the loose string of one of his shoes. Letting out a squeal, Hiro tripped over the shoelace as the wrench went flying out of his grasp. He looked up in horror as it flew through the air, knocking into Gogo's bike as one of the wheels went flying into another direction as the punk personality flung herself to the ground. The wheel sailed through the air, colliding with Wasabi's lasers as it knocked one loose, the laser moving around as it cut through the ceiling and wall before striking a support beam. Hiro watched in horror as the beam collapsed and struck Honey's table, the vials and beakers all breaking as the chemicals mixed together. He shielded his eyes as a large and colorful explosion followed, the fumes spreading through the air before he looked up to see the sprinklers starting to go off, successfully soaking Fred's suit and ruining the latest dye job. Everyone stood up as they wiped their faces off, the sound of the fire alarm blaring through the rest of the school before they looked over at the entrance to see the door swinging back and forth and Hiro gone. Hiro ran out of the school as fire trucks pulled up outside, Callaghan ushering people out of the building as he shot a worried glance at the young Hamada before continuing to usher soaking wet students out. He could only furrow his brow as he thought back to his aunt's words as he walked away from the university in shame. He could only think of one other place he could go now, not wanting to see anyone right now in shame and guilt.  
Hours Later  
Gray storm clouds could be seen moving over the city, the tree branches whipping around violently as the wind picked up in the city park. Hiro sat there, his gaze cast down at the ground with a down trodden expression as rain started to fall. He knew if he stayed here, he wouldn't mess up anybody's day by trying to help. Kicking the soft tufts of grass beneath the bench, he huddled his arms together as he shivered from the oncoming cold. Casting his gaze upwards, he watched as people ran to their cars to get out of the torrential downpour that was starting. A frown creased his lips, knowing he had made extra work for his dear aunt and his nii-chan as well as ruining his friend's lab.  
“HIRO! Are you out here!” came a familiar voice, Hiro's gaze looking up as he saw Tadashi running around on one of the pathways in the park before finally seeing him. He swallowed a big lump in his throat as the older Hamada ran across the parkway towards him, lighting beginning to streak across the sky.  
“Hiro, what are you doing out here!?” Tadashi hollered out, Hiro flinching at the tone in his brother's voice before he felt his cheeks puff out in guilt as his lower lip puckered up. Tadashi saw this and instantly regretted his screaming as he sat down on the bench and took his baby brother into his arms. He could only feel more guilt as Hiro pushed away, his eyes stern as tears made their way down his cheeks before looking up into Tadashi's hurt gaze.  
“Don't touch me. . .you'll only end up getting hurt. I'm accident prone remember, I destroyed the cafe and the lab and ruined everyone's day.” Hiro said, Tadashi staring at him before letting out a guffaw of laughter.  
“Is that what this is all about? Hiro, aunt Cass was just mad when she said that. As far as the lab and cafe go, things happen. If you had stuck around, you would've seen that everyone was worried if you were alright. I've been getting calls all day from the team wondering where you ran off too and if you were okay, aunt Cass is about to have a heart attack worrying about you. She's at the cafe right now stress eating donuts like there's no tomorrow.” Tadashi said, Hiro averting his gaze elsewhere as he felt more tears run down his rosy cheeks.  
“Everything I've touched today has been destroyed, I don't wanna hurt you.” Hiro said, the older brother's gaze softening as he saw how scared his Hiro truly was.  
“Come here Hiro.” Tadashi whispered over the pounding rain, gently taking Hiro into his arms as the shorter of the two began to weep.  
“Your not going to hurt me, sometimes accidents happen and we clean up and move on. Aunt Cass and the team still love you and want you to be safe at home right now. You'll end up getting sick if you stay out here, now come on knucklehead.” Tadashi said playfully, reaching around Hiro's waist before picking up the smaller teen bridal style. Hiro wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's neck as he carried him through the park and towards his scooter, the older one glad he had put tracking devices into Hiro's clothes, knowing he wouldn't have found him so quickly otherwise.  
“Come on, let's go home and curl up in bed together and watch a movie. I'll even get aunt Cass to make some of her melt-your-face-off hot wings and I'll whip us up some of my famous sakura cider. Does that sound good?” Tadashi asked, smiling to himself as he felt Hiro nod his head into his neck before sniffling even more.  
A Short While Later  
Hiro laid there in bed, his clothes snug and warm after showering when he had gotten home. A empty plate of chicken bones and a empty coffee mug sat on the bedside table next to him, his face currently nuzzled into Tadashi's chest as they watched a movie on the laptop that was snug on their legs.  
“Goodnight boys! I'm heading to bed now, got a early morning rush tomorrow!” came their aunt's voice from the hallway before they both hollered out their own good nights. Hiro felt content in laying there, Tadashi's heartbeat a steady rhythm next to his ear.  
“I'm tired Dashi. . .can we go to bed too?” he asked quietly, the older Hamada reaching forth as he shut the laptop screen and set it off to the side before Hiro snuggled up to him even more.  
“Yea oni-san, we can.” his sleeping companion said softly, adjusting himself to where he was laying down completely with Hiro at his side. He giggled as Hiro wrapped a arm around his waist, curling up to his warmth. Without thinking, Hiro looked up into Tadashi's warm brown eyes before leaning forward and clashing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  
“I love you Tadashi.” Hiro whispered, his older brother returning the kiss before pulling back and smiling at his little brother and lover before leaning their foreheads together.  
“I love you too Hiro, now let's get some sleep.” the older brother said, Hiro obliging happily as he closed his eyes and nuzzled further into Tadashi's warm embrace.


	2. A Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wakes up on his birthday to find his brother gone before setting out to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, feel free to leave some love in the form of a comment or kudos!

Cherry blossoms blew through the early morning breeze, the sunlight glistening off nearby lakes of the city park as cafe sprung to life nearby. A young woman could be seen dinging a bell from the front counter as orders went out, her serves walking around with a smile on their faces as she greeted every customer with a smile and wave. Two floors above, a young man began to awake as he sat up in bed and wiped the crust from his eyes. He stretched his arms as he yawned, his mouth opening into a wide circle before he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Grinning like a idiot, he shuffled his feet as peeled back the divider of the room, separating the bed from the small lab like station.  
“Hey Hiro?” he said softly, licking his dry lips as he found his brother not in usual spots. Looking around the room, he found no trace of his younger brother before he got up and walked into the bathroom only to find it empty. Furrowing his brow, the young man started down the steps as he popped his head around the corner only to see his aunt currently ringing someone up at the register.  
“Aunt Cass, have you seen Hiro this morning?” he asked, a few customers giving him stares as he stood there in his night clothes.  
“Hey sweetie, happy birthday! To answer your question though, I haven't seen him at all this morning. I thought he was still upstairs asleep?” the young woman said, turning her head as her brown curls bounced with the movement.  
“He's not upstairs, he wasn't in bed when I woke up and the bathroom is empty.” the man said, his aunt quirking a brow as she thought to herself.  
“Well Tadashi, you can track him can't you?” the woman said, thinking back to the time Tadashi had put tracking chips into Hiro's clothes so he could always find him in the alleyways he typically would bot fight in. Tadashi's eyes lit up before he was bounding up the stairs once more, running to his hand held tracker as he flicked it on.  
“Got ya!” the young man said triumphantly as a red dot began to flash, the dot slowly moving through the city near the park. Throwing the tracker on the bed and opening his drawer, Tadashi grabbed a fresh set of clothes before running to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
Later On  
Tadashi walked briskly through the park, the flashing red dot still stationary as it had been for the last ten minutes. He knew Hiro couldn't sit still for that long, something had to be up with the hyper active teen. Turning down another walkway, he looked in the distance as Hiro's red robot jacket sat on a bench by itself.  
“Hiro!?” he called out, knowing his brother wouldn't leave his favorite jacket just laying around anywhere as he jogged up to the bench. Reaching down and gripping the red fabric, he brought it close to him before another sound came from the tracker. Looking down at the small hand held device, he watched as another red dot formed and began to quickly make it's way through one of the nearby streets. Tadashi turned on his heel as he sprinted back to his scooter, nearly knocking over a few people in the process as he stared down at the tracker and watched the dot move onto the highway.  
“How the hell. . .what are you up to Hiro?” he said to himself, running up towards the parking lot as his scooter came into view. He could tell that the dot was fast approaching the Golden Dragon Bridge, his brow furrowing in further question as he started up the scooter and peeled out of the lot.  
A Few Moments Of Heavy Traffic Later  
Tadashi swung his scooter into the parking lot of a souvenir shop just at the base of the Golden Dragon Bridge, the dot growing closer and closer as he threw the scooter into park and hopped off. Running into the store, he searched and searched until he found the culprit of the tracking dot. Lying on the floor folded neatly in the corner was Hiro's blue undershirt, one he loved to wear on his lazy days. Bending down and picking it up, Tadashi couldn't help but feel a lot of questions raise up as he ran his fingers across the silky blue fabric. As if on cue another ping sounded from his tracker, looking down at the device as another dot sounded off just overhead on the bridge itself before it began to move. Tadashi ran outside as he looked skyward, turning his gaze back down as the red pulsating dot continued to move across the bridge as it made it's way back to the city.  
“Son of a bitch!” he hollered out to himself, gaining a few stares and glares as he quickly looked up and covered his mouth before nodding his head in apology to passing people. Running back to his scooter, Tadashi threw the keys into the ignition as he grudgingly turned it back onto the road and took off once more.  
Several Pings & Pieces of Clothing & Locations Later  
Tadashi pulled into the parking lot of the university, his anger clearly sky rocketing now as he threw the scooter down and trudged up the stairs to the Science & Robotics building. He could have thought of a lot of ways he wanted to celebrate his twentieth birthday, but this wasn't one of them. After several long minutes of following the pining dot, he came face to face with the doors to his and the gangs laboratory. Feeling the anger bubble up inside him, he threw the doors open with clenched fists.  
“Hiro Hamada! I'm going to kill you for making me run my gas down and run all over the city!” Tadashi yelled out, only being greeted in silence as he came face to face with a empty laboratory. None of his friends were at their workstations as they generally wore on their free time, the lights even shut off except for a lone light shining down on a small table. Looking down at the tracker, he could tell that was where the dot was coming from. He could see a small note attached to one of Hiro's favorite pair of pants that laid on the table, folded with perfect curves and corners. Walking up to the article clothing, he reached down and read the note.  
'Come to the Lucky Cat Cafe alone if you ever want to see your friends and family again. Come alone, or they get the axe.'  
Tadashi looked around the lab, thinking it was some kind of joke before he pulled out his phone and dialed his aunt's number. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited as it rang a few times.  
“I thought you'd call, follow the note's instructions if you want to see your family again.” came a husky voice before the call hung up, Tadashi now shaking as he looked at his phone before taking another look at the note. Dropping the note, he ran out of the building as he ran through the maze like university before coming out the entrance once more and running to his scooter.  
Back at the Cafe  
Tadashi pulled up to the cafe, the lights inside all turned off and the closed sign hanging on the door a bit too early as he knew his aunt stayed open later. With a shaky hand, he turned the bike off before stepping off and making his way to the entrance. He couldn't let anything happen to his aunt or Hiro, especially his precious Hiro. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open only to be greeted by silence and darkness from within. Walking in, he licked his lips as he prepared his fists for anything before suddenly the lights flashed on and left him in blinding light.  
“SURPRISE!” came a cacophony of voices as Tadashi shielded his eyes before opening them once more to see his group of friends and aunt all standing there with a giant smile on their faces. He looked up to see the whole cafe portion of the three story house and business done up in decorations, a giant cake sitting off to the side with his aunt's trademark icing donning it. He took a breath of air as he stared wide eyed at everyone before a giant smile spread over his lips.  
“DASHI!” came Hiro's sudden voice as the older male felt a pair of legs and arms suddenly wrap around him as a body came bounding him from behind.  
“What is going on! How. . .what. . .who. . .when?” Tadashi sputtered out, everyone giggling as they began to clap.  
“It was all Hiro's idea, if he hadn't led you on your little goose chase today then your friends and I couldn't have gotten the cake or decorations done in time or without you noticing.” Cass spoke up, walking up first as she planted a kiss onto her older nephews face.  
“You mean he was leading me all around the city today!” Tadashi said with a start, feeling as Hiro let go of his appendages before jumping in front of him with a cheeky grin.  
“God Hiro. . .you really had me scared. This is probably one of the most moronic, careless, and dumbest things you've done!” Tadashi said, Hiro suddenly shrinking under his brother's stare as everyone's smiles faltered quickly.  
“And it's also the most creative, brilliant, and out there thing and I couldn't be happier.” Tadashi whispered as Hiro's smile returned to his face as Tadashi picked the sixteen year old up and spun him around before showering his face with wet kisses.  
“Bleh, not in front of everyone else!” Hiro quipped, his aunt shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“I may be approving of all this boys, doesn't mean I need your wet slobber being flung all over my cafe!” the woman said with a slight giggle as she looked up at her two nephews before reaching up and pulling a string attached to the ceiling, letting a shower of confetti and balloons drop from a net attached to the walls.  
“Come on guys, we gonna party or not?” came Gogo's voice as she popped a bubble in her mouth as looked at the two brothers.  
“Uh duh, let's dance!” Tadashi said, Honey Lemon starting a radio as everyone got into the center of the cafe and began to dance. Tadashi could only giggle as he watched his aunt break out some moves from the late eighties, his friends all doing nerdy moves with one another, Hiro being the only one who still clung to him in a hug. The older Hamada let his short and lanky brother done as he grabbed his arms and began to swing them around as Hiro giggled up at him. He lunged forward as their faces became inches from one another, running his fingers over his eyes as Hiro did the same before they bounced their sides together and clapped.  
“You did great little bro, I'm proud of you.” Tadashi said over the music, ignoring how everyone started laughing as their aunt began to do the cabbage patch and running man.  
“Yea. . .well don't ruin it with mushiness ya nerd!” Hiro snipped back, Tadashi only giggled before he took his brother close to him and hugged him.  
Later That Night  
Tadashi sat on the couch with a fort of blankets around Hiro and him as a comical movie played over the television screen. Their friends having left a hour or two ago, and their aunt having cleaned up the multiple dishes of cake, hot wings, and mugs of Tadashi's famous sakura cider before going to bed and leaving the two alone. He looked down with tired eyes at Hiro's sleeping form, his body curled up into his body with a blanket around it.  
“Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory.” the television sang as Tadashi looked back up at the movie on the screen, humming along to the rhythm as he found himself nodding off. Shaking his head with a start, Tadashi grabbed the remote and flipped the television off before cradling Hiro in his arms bridal style as he carried the sleeping teen across the room and towards the stairs. As if almost on instinct, the smaller teen cradled his arms around his older brothers neck and made a few inaudible noises as Tadashi grinned. Making his way up the stairs, he finally came to their room as he trudged his way across the room before heading towards his own bed and setting Hiro down into it. He watched as his brother and lover curled his legs up, suddenly cold from the unexpected loss of warmth. After stripping down to his boxers, he peeled a blanket back and set it down onto both of them. Almost immediately he felt Hiro's arms tugging on him as he giggled to himself, almost half asleep by now as he turned over on his side and snuggled the smaller teen next to him. Burying his nose into Hiro's hair, he smiled as he took in the lovely scent of Hiro's coconut shampoo before he let out a deep and content sigh.  
“Goodnight. . .I love you Hiro. Thank you for the perfect birthday.” he whispered into the black mop of hair before pressing his slightly chapped lips to his head.  
“Love you too nerd. . .now go to bed.” Hiro whispered back, both of them sharing a giggle before finally settling down for a long and needed sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to ideas, feel free to shoot me some!


	3. The Blood of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro feels the embrace of darkness calling to him, beckoning to him, wanting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit of sadness. Leave your thoughts and comments!  
> -Warning- does contain self harm, could be a trigger! You've been warned!

Smoke billowed out from the burning building, Hiro clutching onto Tadashi's shirt as he stared up at his older brother and whimpered out a intangible reply as he tugged Tadashi to run with him.  
“Don't go. . .don't go!” he screamed, Tadashi kneeling down to his eye level till he was staring into Hiro's warm eyes, currently filled with fear at the moment. Hiro looked into his older brother's eyes, the usual warmth now filled with fear of their own.  
“Hiro. . .somebody has to help. I'll be right back, I promise!” the older brother said, hugging his brother close as more people ran from the burning inferno behind them. Hiro felt as his brother's body leaned back, quickly pressing a chaste and rushed kiss to his forehead before tearing away and running into the building. It only took a few seconds for Hiro to realize that he had left his baseball cap, looking up at the building before a immense shock wave knocked him back and filled his vision with never ending light.  
Two Weeks Later  
Rain continued to pound at the windows of the Lucky Cat Cafe, a gloom hovering over the Hamada household as the dull brown eyes of a young man stared out at the city of San Fransokyo, the city currently enveloped in a thick fog. Lifeless, dull, empty, these were all the feelings he felt inside as he stared out the window. Without his brother in his life anymore, he simply felt nothing inside him anymore. He sometimes even wondered if his heart was beating anymore, occasionally pressing a hand to his neck to check for a pulse. He couldn't even muster the will to move his head as he heard a soft knocking at his doorway.  
“Hey sweetie. . .I've got dinner cooking, just wanted to come up here. . .see how you were doing.” came his aunt's loving and concerned voice as he continued to stare out the window. He could hear the sounds of moving before he finally felt a hand grip his shoulder. He loved his aunt dearly, but she wasn't his brother and never would be.  
“Hiro. . .he wouldn't want this. Your friends from the university have been calling every day now. . .they miss you, they care about you.” came her gentle voice.  
'They barely know me, they can't miss that of who they don't know.' he thought to himself, blinking away a wetness building in his eyes before finally closing them and shrugging his aunts hand away.  
“Please come down later. . .I made your favorite. My hot wings. . .with sakura cider and fried sugar cubes wrapped in taro leaves. I love you Hiro. . .and I miss him too so please come down and eat with me when it's finished. Okay?” her voice came once more, Hiro finally mustering the strength to look over at his aunt before nodding his head and giving a sheepish smile.  
“Of course. . .call me when it's done.” he whispered quietly, the woman giving a beaming smile as she gripped his shoulder a bit more before walking away.  
“Aunt Cass?”  
“Yea?”  
“I want you to know that. . .I love you. You were a great aunt. . .to both of us. You should feel proud, always remember that okay?” he said softly, the woman turning her gaze as she stared at him before nodding her head and wiping at her eyes before starting down the steps once more. With a shaky breath, he took the piece of paper he had been holding in his hand the entire time before taking one last look at it, setting it onto his neatly made bed before standing up and opening the window. Rain pounded at the window sill as he stepped out onto the roof, closing it behind him before jumping down onto the ground with a thud. Feeling the emptiness inside, he could barely stand as his muscles ached for nourishment having been starved for days on end. Standing with a profound emptiness inside, he made his way down the street to the only place he felt safe. He threw his hood up, shielding his face from the rain as tears made their way down his cheeks.  
A Short While Later  
The sound of feet walking up steps resonated through the cold and quiet house, Cass Hamada giving a slight knock to announce her presence before entering her nephews room.  
“Hiro? It's time to eat, I got you a plate ready and everything. I thought that maybe we could stay up and watch some movies tonight. . .Hiro?” her voice called out, noticing the room to be completely empty as rain dripped from the window sill of the nearby window. She watched as the curtains blew back in the strong breeze, the window barely open as rain drops blew in. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she walked forward, noticing a piece of paper on her remaining nephews bad as she reached out a shaking hand and took it.  
'Dear Aunt Cass  
I can't do this anymore. . .I feel so empty and hollow inside. I feel cold, dark, broken, no matter what I try to tell myself. Tadashi. . .he was. . .he was. . .everything to me. With him gone. . .I can't muster the will to keep going, I've tried so hard. I'm sorry to let you down like this. . .sorry to end it this way. I have to be with him again. . .I just can't. . .can't go on without him in my life.  
Forgive me.'  
Crying out with a loud and hollow cry, the woman dropped the note as she bolted down the steps and dialed the police before she ran out into the streets.  
“HIRO! COME BACK HIRO! DON'T DO THIS!” she screamed, her lungs burning as she sobbed heavily through the sounds of the thundering rain.  
San Fransokyo Cemetery  
Hiro knelt there, his knee's pressed firmly against the ground as he stared at the words in front of him.  
Tadashi Hamada  
Loving Brother, Son, and Nephew  
Rest in Peace  
He couldn't even feel the world around him, the rain and thunder nothing more than a background noise as he stared at those words. Reaching out a quivering hand, he ran his fingers across the marble grave before finally breaking down. Looking up at the gray sky, he felt as rain drops pelted his face and mixed with his tears. A shaking hand reached into his pocket, wrapping around something small and silver before taking it out and staring down at it. A small device he had made, something to drive a needle deep into a vein, something he knew would be used only one time. He looked up at the grave once more, the fear of death having been ripped out as soon as his brother was taken from him. He no longer feared it, but more or less embraced the comforting thought as he smiled to himself.  
'I'll be with you soon Dashi, real soon! My Dashi. . .my Dashi.' was all he could think as he took the small device and pressed it to his left wrist, just above the artery. With a wince, he pressed the button as the needle shot down and into his skin before slicing a straight line through the walls of his artery. He cried out suddenly, dropping the small metallic object before he felt the blood begin to instantly run from the small gash.  
“This is for the better. . .it should have been me from the very beginning. You had so much potential. . .I would've just wasted my life away on bot fighting. . .been a nothing, a nobody.” he whispered to himself, the blood beginning to drip onto the blades of grass beneath him as he felt himself begin to grow increasingly light headed. With a heavy sigh, he smiled to himself before laying down on his side and pressing the side of his face to the grave. Thoughts of his friends and aunt ran through his mind, knowing they'd be better off without him anyway. He felt his insides begin to grow darker and darker, his eye lids fluttering now as he heard the distant wail of sirens in the distance.  
“Tadashi. . .I'm. . .coming home.” Hiro whispered to himself, smiling with a feeling of true happiness as he felt himself slip away. Darkness overtook him, his breathing now jagged as he clutched his hand around the grave with his remaining strength. His raven colored hair dripped onto the ground, his robotic theme jacket hugging his soaked body close as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
Minutes Later  
“Hiro, Hiro wake up!” came a old and familiar voice, Hiro's eyes fluttering open as he found himself laying on the ground with a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at him sadly.  
“T-Tadashi!” he instantly called out as he threw him arms around the older teen, Tadashi returning the grip as he held his baby brother close. He felt alive again, yet he felt so cold inside as he let the tears break free from his eyes.  
“Hiro. . .what have you done?” he said softly, Hiro's chest now sobbing heavily as he cried into his brother's neck. He leaned back as he heard soft sobs coming from a distance, leaning back before looking off into the distance. His body lay curled up next to a marble grave, his aunt and friends all kneeling down beside it as they sobbed and held each other. He could see a ambulance in the background with it's lights flashing as well as a police car, his aunt cradling his lifeless body in her arms as she sobbed the heaviest out of everyone. Her tears fell into a deep crimson puddle, the left side of Hiro's body drenched in the liquid.  
“I couldn't do it Dashi. . .I couldn't do it! I broke. . .I'm broken without you! Forgive me!” he cried, his brother simply reaching a hand up and running it through his brother's hair before pushing his face back down into his neck.  
“Hiro. . .you shouldn't have done this.” Tadashi whispered quietly, feeling as Hiro continued to sob into his neck as his back heaved with every cry of pent up pain.  
“You promised! You promised. . .you promised and you never came back out! I waited and you never came!” Hiro continued to cry, two weeks worth of tears pouring out all in a sudden moment.  
“I know I did. . .I was stupid Hiro. I should never have left you, I left you alone and for that I'm sorry. God. . .can you forgive me for doing that to you?” Tadashi said, tears of his own beginning to run down from the wells of his eyes as he held onto Hiro's frail and thin body.  
“I was so lost. . .all I could feel is darkness and emptiness. I couldn't move, eat, sleep, my life felt so. . .meaningless. I couldn't take it anymore Dashi. . .I. . .I just couldn't.” he sobbed, his wails growing louder and heavier before the elder ran his fingers soothingly through the teens raven hair as he peppered soft kisses into Hiro's head.  
“I was always there Hiro, always.” he muttered softly, knowing it was too late for his baby brother to turn back from this now. He felt a new piercing pain strike his dead heart, wishing things would’ve been different.  
“Come on. . .let's not stick around.” he said before picking up the still sobbing form of his companion, walking past the scene as he gazed down sadly at his aunt as she cradled the last of her remaining family back and forth in her arms. He knew that they couldn't see the two of them, both of them being nothing more than a gust of the wind to someone of the living. Hiro looked up with red eyes, his cheeks puffy as he noticed the gathering of many other people in the cemetery. Each of them stared down at Hiro's lifeless body, turning their gaze to the two brothers as they smiled sadly before walking off in different directions.  
“Who. . .are they?” Hiro choked out, his voice raspy and scratchy from all the sobbing as he silently sniffled and hiccuped.  
“They are the spirits of the dead, they gather when a soul is taken from the world of the living and ushered into the world of the dead.” Tadashi answered, walking forward as Hiro gasped softly when he walked them both right through a wrought iron fence as if it was nothing. The dawn of realization finally seemed to sink in, having been clouded by his earlier emotions as he watched the scene of his aunt and friends get farther and farther away the more Tadashi carried him down the street. A eerie calm settled over the both of them, Hiro taking a glance at Tadashi's face to see it solemn and filled with a ever longing sadness. With a shaky breath, he leaned his head into his brother's neck as he secured his arms around his shoulders and continued to sniffle and hiccup.


	4. Gummy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's obsession with a certain sweet treat is bound to drive his brother insane in a traffic jam, can Baymax help out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for faisyah865, I hope I did it to your satisfaction! Love the comments I'm getting! Wonder if anyone will make fanart of my work? If so, please let me see because I would adore it to no end! Leave me your thoughts!

Cars could be seen moving up and down the Golden Dragon Bridge, traffic coming to a standstill as storm clouds moved over the bay area of San Fransokyo. Tadashi groaned in frustration, his brows furrowing as he banged his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. He could only hear giggling and laughter in return from the passenger seat, turning his gaze as he glared at the sixteen year old sitting next to him.  
“I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear! Oh I'm a yummy, gummy, funny gummy bear! Gummy, gummy, gummy bear!” the boy sang repeatedly, waving his hands through the air like he just didn't care as he played sang in tune with the song on his Ipod. Two hours of listening to the same song, Tadashi was surprised he hadn't reached over and tried to strangle the teen yet.  
“Hiro. . .what will it take for you to quit singing that fucking song?” the elder said, his teeth clenched together as he forced a smile at Hiro who just turned to him with a lopsided grin.  
“Get me some gummy bears!” the shorter, lanky teen called out happily. Tadashi was sure he had turned a few heads of other drivers as he slammed his head into the horn multiple times before groaning.  
“This is the last time I take you robotics convention. . .I may just drive us off the bridge to end my misery.” the elder muttered through his teeth, suddenly feeling as a hand swatted at his head.  
“Ow!” hollered Tadashi, suddenly slamming his hand over his mouth before the two boys turned their heads towards the back of the car where a red box began to open up before a white marshmallow like robot sprang out till it was completely filled the entirety of the back.  
“I am Baymax, your personal care provider. How would you rate your pain?” the robot called out, Tadashi instantly banging his head into the horn multiple times before the traffic began to move slightly.  
“I will scan you now.”  
“Baymax, don't scan me!”  
“Scan complete.”  
“Unbelievable!” Tadashi called out, pinching the bridge of his nose before he shot his gaze over to Hiro who was now giving him a sheepish smile.  
“Your body is experiencing increased levels of adrenaline, as well as elevated blood pressure and heart rate. This is common amongst men between their early twenties and teens who experience the last of their hormonal changes associated with pubescence.” the robot called out, Hiro emitting a series of giggles before Tadashi threw his arm out and delivered a soft punch into Hiro's upper arm, the teen calling out before glaring at him.  
“Like I said, give me some gummy bears and I'll quit!” he called out, Baymax looking between the two as his robotic eyes blinked. Tadashi heard a squeal of joy before looking over to see a puffy white arm producing a package of gummy bears to Hiro.  
“Oh yea, I forgot that I installed him with gummy bears as well as suckers.” he whispered more to himself than anything, watching as the teen next to him began to shovel handfuls of the gelatinous treat into his mouth. He could only shake his head as Hiro looked at him, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks before he giggled and just reached over and ruffle his baby brother's hair.  
“I am satisfied with my care Baymax.” he said quietly, the robot deflating back into his box before the two men shared a laugh and continued their way through the traffic.  
“Hey Dashi, guess what?” Hiro managed through a mouthful of rainbow colored gummy bears, earning a soft stare in answer.  
“I'm a gummy bear, a gummy, gummy, gummy bear!” Hiro called out, his brother's face deadpanning before he laid his head down on the steering wheel and silently cursed under his breath.  
Later That Night  
Tadashi walked up the stairs to his bedroom, stopping every few steps to pick up a few gummy bears lucky enough to avoid being sucked into the black hole that was Hiro Hamada's mouth. After picking up about twenty bears, he finally made it to the top before depositing the bears into the trashcan and sighing to himself. His muscles were sore, having been dragged into helping with the cafe until closing when they had returned home. He could already hear the soft patter of rain hitting the windows to his room, noticing a figure already bed as he smirked to himself. Hiro lay there, in their bed, with gummy bear bags all over the comforter. He could hear soft groans coming from the smaller boy as he walked over, dipping the mattress as he ran his fingertips over the boys back.  
“Ate too many?” came his voice, the only reply being Hiro's head nodding into the covers before another groan emitted from his mouth. Tadashi knew it was going to happen, still couldn't help himself from feeling bad for the older teen. Looking around the bed, he reached out and picked the empty bags of gummy bears up before depositing them off the side of the bed.  
'I'll pick those up tomorrow' he thought, kicking off his shoes before laying on his side and rolling the boy onto his back. He smiled as Hiro opened his eyes to look at him, his head instantly nuzzling closer as the elder brother reached under his brother's shirt and began to rub his stomach.  
“It hurts Dashi. . .why do you always have to be right. . .nerd.” the teen said, giggling as Tadashi chuckled with him.  
“That's because I'm the perfect brother and boyfriend, and when your perfect your always right.” he whispered playfully, earning a snort in reply before Hiro closed his eyes and gripped his hands into Tadashi's shirt.  
“Come here oni-san, nii-san has you.” he whispered, intertwining their legs as the younger of the two turned on his side and nuzzled his body into his brothers. Tadashi breathed in the scent of his brother, almond body wash mixed with the sweet smell of the gummy bears he had drowned himself in earlier. He could feel a warmth blossom in the bottom of his stomach, rising up into his chest before consuming his heart and lungs as it had thousands of times before when he touched the younger brother. Snaking a hand up his shirt, he smiled as he traced his fingers over the smooth skin of Hiro's back before resting it in the grooves of his shoulder blades as he scratched his nails against the skin lightly. With his brother's face buried in his chest, he buried his face into the black mop of hair as he pressed his lips into his head. In a mere instant, he felt like he was floating in the clouds as he held onto the smaller body next to him. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat, every pulse between the both of them as he continued to press small kisses into Hiro's hair. Suddenly feeling something rubbery hit his nose, he broke way from his trance to lean his head back. Looking down into the black tufts of hair, he came face to face with a blue gummy bear.  
“How the. . .oh forget it.” he muttered to himself, picking the small treat out before flinging it to the side and resting his chin onto the head once more.  
“I love you Dashi.” muttered the small teen, his body dwarfed in comparison to that of his older brother and boyfriend. Tadashi smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he turned over onto his back and placed Hiro's head over his heart as the smaller of the two snuggled up closer.  
“Love you too Hiro, now get some sleep.” he whispered softly, his hand still tracing over Hiro's back as they laid there together.  
“I'm. . .a. . .gummy. . .bear.” the teen muttered with a smile on his face, both of them finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Venomous Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a genius can be scared of spiders, though being bitten by one is a different matter on it's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love! The kudo's and comments make my day!

The soft chirps of crickets could be heard as Tadashi slept in his bed, the covers piled up to his neck as he snored happily to himself. Nobody but Hiro could ever understand how hard he truly worked at the lab, usually coming home and passing out in bed with his shoes and backpack still on without so much as a shower or something to eat. With a underlying grunt, he moved his feet around before coming to rest on his side. Moving his arm, he fluttered his eyes open at the absence of another warm body next to his.  
“H-Hiro?” he called out, sitting up on his elbow as he patted at the space next to him before looking around the room. He could feel a unease spread across his body, a shiver going down his spine before he sat up completely in bed. Labored breathing could be heard from the stairwell as he swung his legs around the side and stood up, moving his way across the room. Making sure to dodge the countless bits of clothing, spare parts, and comic books that Hiro left around, Tadashi finally came to the top of the stairs before straining to look down them through sleep riddled eyes.  
“Hiro. . .you down there?” his voice called out, the labored breathing only louder now as he descend the stairs slowly. He felt his body go into a cold sweat as he saw a dark figure clutching onto the wall railing, his body suddenly at it's side. He hadn't even remembered running down the steps, his eyes suddenly scanning over the figure of Hiro's body as he checked him over.  
“Hiro, what's wrong!? Aunt Cass!” he called out, the older teen's eyes closed as jagged breaths came out. Tadashi could see sweat pooling at the top of Hiro's forehead, taking his shirt off as he dabbed it at and wiped it up. He looked down the remainder of the steps to see their aunt running up the steps with her robe wrapped around her body.  
“Spider. . .bit. . .me.” Hiro croaked out, his eyes opening to reveal bloodshot irises. Tadashi worked his lower lip between his teeth as their aunt drew her phone out and dialed emergency services.  
“Where's the spider at Hiro, I need to go catch it to see what it is!” the older brother hollered out, Hiro pointing up at their shared bathroom before his shaking arm fell back to his chest. He could feel his whole body shaking as he gripped Hiro's hand and squeezed it, finally letting go as he stepped over Hiro's fallen body and ran up the stairs. Rushing into the bathroom, he stopped as his eyes began to scan the floor and corners before he saw the traces of webbing near the shower. Getting down onto his hands and knee's he peered down into it before seeing the black shape of a spider move around inside.  
“Gah, son of a bitch!” he screamed, standing up before grabbing a roll of toilet paper. He shoved the roll forward, making short work of the eight legged freak before drawing his make shift weapon back and scooping the body up with a tissue. He could already hear the sirens coming down their road in the distance as he stared at the arachnid, noticing a red hourglass on it's back before his whole body shook with fear.  
Later That Night  
Tadashi Hamada sat there, his thoughts being drowned out over the incessant beeping of a heart monitor amongst the other machines plugged into his little brother. His aunt could be seen pacing around the room, gnawing at her bottom lip as she smacked her head with the palm of her hand.  
“I knew I should have called the exterminator for the annual spraying. . .how could I be so stupid!” the woman said, finally stopping as she saw her older nephew in the state he was in. Tadashi felt as a hand gripped his shoulder, looking up into sincere eyes.  
“I'm sorry sweetie. . .I should shut up time to time.” she said with a chuckle, her gaze turning ever so slightly till her eyes were on Hiro. Both of them looked towards the doorway when a man in white walked in, a clipboard in his hand as he greeted the Hamada's with a smile.  
“It appears that your nephew was bitten by a black widow. While poisonous, it's poison can only be truly deadly if left untreated or the person is allergic to it. Thankfully, this young man here found him before any true damage could be done to Hiro's body. The poison can feel paralyzing, makes the blood feel like it's on fire as it courses through the circulatory system and into the heart. In Hiro's case, his legs gave out and it appears he fell down the stairs and couldn't get back up. Thankfully we was admitted in time and we've already administered the anti venom, he's a lucky young man to have a aunt and brother like you two.” the doctor said, both Tadashi and Cass smiling to themselves as they turned to gaze at the frail looking teen. With a simple yet deep gesture, Tadashi reached out and gripped onto the smaller hand that laid at Hiro's side.  
“He should be fine to leave by tomorrow morning, we need to monitor him for any side effects the venom may have. I do strongly recommend that your house be thoroughly sprayed and inspected, where one black widow may lurk there is usually others.” the older man said, Tadashi' feeling as a shiver went down his spine, to think more of those nasty critters could be crawling around.  
“I'll call the bug man first thing in the morning. You stay here with your brother sweetie, I'm going to go home and get a few things.” the woman said before pressing a kiss to his forehead and walking out with the doctor. Tadashi continued to gaze at Hiro, a deep underlying fear beginning to blossom. He couldn't lose his Hiro, losing his parents was one thing but if he lost his Hiro, he didn't know what he would do. With a swift and quick movement, he found himself laying on the hospital bed with his brother in his arms. Placing soft kisses to the nape of his neck, Tadashi nuzzled him close. He smiled to himself as Hiro nuzzled back, just like he did back in their own bed back at home. With a yawn and firm stretch, the older Hamada reached over and flicked the switch to turn off the light as he curled himself up for a long and deep sleep.  
“Who knew a little spider could bring down my mighty Hiro?” he muttered to himself, smiling as he felt a instinctive nudge in his ribcage by the sleeping Hiro. He could barely even heard the sound of a camera shutter going off as their aunt walked back into the room for her purse, pulling her phone out as she capture a picture of the unsuspecting two.


	6. The Hidden Blessings of Scary Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi ends up comforting a scared Hiro after seeing a graphic horror film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute drabble. Leave me a prompt of a story idea you want done! Would love to hear some other ideas from fellow Hidashi fans!

Soft popping could be heard echoing through out the movie theater as Tadashi Hamada stood in line, occasionally glancing over to see a certain Hiro Hamada standing awkwardly at the corner, a potent frown on his face as he crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Rolling his eyes, Tadashi simply walked up to the counter as he looked at the overhead menu.  
“Hello there, what can I get for you today?” the woman behind the counter asked, her voice preppy and upbeat as she whipped some of her blonde hair to the side.  
“Can I get two waters and a small bag of gummy bears?” the elder said, his lips curving into a smirk as he flashed a look over at the other Hamada before sliding some cash across the counter. Gummy bears, a big mistake considering last time but he knew he couldn't ruin Hiro's whole night. Having already decided on a horror movie, being that it was his turn to pick, he knew Hiro was angry with him to begin with. Grabbing the waters and gummy treat, Tadashi made his way to the smaller of the two before handing Hiro a water and bag of gummy bears. With a angry huff and snatch of the items, Hiro just muttered a simple 'thank you' before walking side step with Tadashi into the theater.  
“Nii-san. . .you know I get scared easily and yet you still picked a scary movie!” Hiro whined, crossing his arms and grunting as Tadashi simply reached over and ruffled his raven hair.  
“Easy there genius boy, you've got a big and strong guy to cuddle up to and snuggle with during the movie. That make you feel any better?” Tadashi asked, noticing how a blush crept over Hiro's face before he smirked and looked up at him. Eventually, they both found their desired seats right as the previews of the movie started to come on. Tadashi sat there, his eyes glued to the screen as the actual movie came on with eerie music for added effect. A small hand clung onto his arm as a chin buried itself into his shoulder, a small giggle erupting from his lips as he looked down at his baby brother.  
“Not. Funny. Tadashi.” was all he heard before a punch found itself landing in his upper shoulder, wincing as he rubbed it and shot a glare down at Hiro. Turning his attention back to the movie, he continued to watch before the scene progressed with a loud and deafening scream echoing throughout the movie speakers. With a loud and sudden yelp of fear and surprise, Hiro found himself sitting on Tadashi's lap as he clung onto the older Hamada.  
“It's okay, I got ya.” was all Tadashi could whisper as he continued to watch the movie, fingers finding themselves tugging through black tufts of hair as he rubbed Hiro's head tenderly. Two ghostly eyes moved across the screen as blood dripped down the person's face, the sounds of screams erupting throughout the theater. Soft whimpers came from Hiro's lips as he clung onto Tadashi's cardigan, burying his face into the skin of his warm neck as he curled his legs up between his brothers. Thirty minutes seem to pass as the movie progressed on, Tadashi taking sips of his water as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. He could feel Hiro dig further and further into him, if it were physically possible, he was sure Hiro would morph into his own body and hide. Finally, a deep and unrealistic growl erupted from the speakers before more screams and he felt a wetness creeping through his cardigan. Looking down, Tadashi saw Hiro's back was quivering slightly before he felt a sense of immense guilt wash over him, Hiro was crying. Without further thought, he scooped the small and lithe body of the sixteen year old up and carried him bridal style out of the theater and out through the lobby before finally going outside. Ignoring the odd stares they both got, he checked over his brother and held him close. Even though Hiro was sixteen, he would always be Tadashi's little brother above all else.  
“It's okay, Dashi's got you. I'm sorry Hiro, I'm so sorry.” he kept whispering into the black tufts of hair before Hiro finally looked up at him with red puffy eyes.  
“You shouldn't have come out here, I didn't want to ruin the movie for you. . .you've been. . .wanting. . .to see it for so long.” Hiro whimpered out between sniffles, Tadashi instantly feeling his heart sink faster and faster as he worked his bottom lip between his teeth in a nervous tick of his.  
“I know. . .and as a boyfriend I should have seen something else with you and taken the others to see that movie. You don't like scary movies and I should have respected that, I'm sorry oni-san.” he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together. Hiro only nodded in response, still sniffling from his crying as he finally wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck in a warm embrace.  
“Hey, I know we planned on going to the movies but how about we head back home and binge eat junk food and watch reruns of shows we love? I'll even stop off and get a giant bag of gummy bears for you.” Tadashi said, a immense squeal his answer as he chuckled and picked up the lanky teen as he carried him down the sidewalk.  
Later That Evening  
Tadashi lay in Hiro's and his shared bed, their aunt having been thrilled to finally get rid of another bed which meant less bed clothes to wash and more room to put in a actual lab for the boys so she could have her garage back. Looking over, he could already see that Hiro was zonked out as their favorite anime played across the screen. He chuckled to himself, bringing up one hand to cusp the side of Hiro's head while leaning in and kissing the other.  
“Hey, you guys want some dinner? I closed the cafe early today, thought that maybe we could enjoy some of my hot plate?” came Aunt Cass's voice from the doorway, her head peeking in as she smiled at the two.  
“I think we are good, you can go ahead and eat you something. He's pretty worn out from all the junk food.” Tadashi answered, their aunt and mother figure walking in as she strided over to the both of them.  
“That means I'll be cooking a even bigger breakfast for you two black holes in the morning.” she said with a smile creasing her lips, bending down to kiss them both on the cheek before walking back towards the door.  
“Goodnight you two, love you.” she called after them, closing the door as she left the room and the resounding steps of feet going down the stairs sounded off. Tadashi closed the laptop as he laid over on his side, running a hand up and down Hiro's side as he stared down at the teen.  
“I'm. . .sorry. . .about the movie.” came a sleep filled voice, Hiro turning over on his back as his eyes opened halfway to stare up at him.  
“Hey, don't worry about it. I had more fun staying home with you today and eating unhealthy amounts of junk food than I could've ever had just watching one simple scary movie.” he said softly, Hiro's cheeks developing a fine dusting of rosy pink before he scooted closer and nuzzled his nose into the soft fibers of Tadashi's cardigan. With a smirk and chuckle, the other was happy to oblige to his brother's silent gesture and pulled him close. Laying his head down, his chin resting into a nest of black locks, he sighed in contentment before both of their breathing evened out as one. The setting suns light could be seen peeking through the window over them both, San Fransokyo still very much alive outside as the two of them shut off the outside world and fell asleep together in each others warm and comforting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the kudo's and comments!


	7. A Bakers Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi co manage their aunt's second business together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be a cute and fluffy one shot, if you feel like it could be a story, let me know! Leave some love!

The sounds of cars moving down the road could be heard throughout San Fransokyo, the sound of the tram making it's way through the middle of the street as people went about their business on the sidewalks. Towering skyscrapers could be seen not far off, the steel and glass of the buildings reflecting the early morning sunlight as the sun's rays washed over the Golden Dragon Bridge and bay area. A quaint building stood out from the rest, it's two stories miniscule compared to the taller buildings around it. A 'Now Open' sign could be seen hanging on the front door, a elderly woman pushing the door open as she hobbled into the building. Looking around at the booths and tables filled with early morning college students and workers, she smiled to herself as the waiting staff moved around the place and took orders as the others simply enjoyed their food and drink.  
“Welcome to the Grand Dragon Bakery!” came a friendly and familiar voice as a taller young man stepped out of a doorway near the back, flashing a charming smile at the woman.  
“Hello there Tadashi! So nice to see you running your aunt's second business, how is it going by the way?” the woman asked, peering through thick glasses and leaning on a cane as she walked up to the counter.  
“Good Morning Mrs. Hashimoto, and the business is going great. Hiro and I have been managing the business since we moved out, we live in the apartment upstairs. Is there anything I can get for you today?” the taller male asked, his warm and inviting brown eyes coaxing the woman to peer into the pastry display as her aged eyes scanned over all the freshly baked items. She looked up at the sound of a phone ringing, Tadashi smiling at her as he picked up the phone.  
“Grand Dragon Bakery, how may I help you. . .we do personalize cakes. . .may I have a name?” Tadashi said as he pulled out a pen and notepad from his blue apron with the bakery's name embroidered onto it.  
“Okay. . .and what kind of icing would you like to be used. . .and the color. . .and how do you want it spelled out. . .alright, I'll put this order in and it should be ready for pick up by tonight. Thank you for choosing the Grand Dragon Bakery, have a nice day.” he said once more with a cheerful overtone in his voice, putting the phone back into it's receiver.  
“Hey Hiro, another order!” Tadashi called out, the elderly woman snickering to herself as a explosion of flour sent the door to the kitchen flying open before closing once more.  
“Working on it!” came a voice from behind the door, Tadashi rolling his eyes before returning his attention back to the woman.  
“You guys seem to be doing very well on your own, I still remember the days when I would come into your aunt's cafe just as you two were leaving for school together.” she said, a fond smile on her face as the curtail of memories flashed through her mind.  
“Seems like forever ago, I'll be twenty three in six months and Hiro just turned nineteen.” the older Hamada said as he leaned his arms up against the counter as the woman finally snapped back to her senses and gave her order. With the same smile as before, Tadashi grabbed the selected pastries before putting them into a bag and ringing her up. Years of working at the Lucky Cat Cafe had made him a expert at dealing with customers, always enticing them to buy something they really didn't need. Not to mention the fact that he had become quite a hit with the woman who frequented the cafe and bakery, always seeming to fork out a few extra yen just to see him make their latte's or pick out their favorite donuts and rolls. With a gentle wave, he watched as the woman left the bakery before returning to the kitchen. Tadashi's mouth went slack as it drooped open, watching as Hiro stood there by a electric mixer with egg dripping from his hair and flour caked over his body and the kitchen itself.  
“H-Hiro. . .what the hell happened?” he said, trying to quell his rising laughter as the nineteen year old shot him a glare before flipping him the bird.  
“Well, when the only two other bakers end up being late to work. . .I get stuck baking.” Hiro said through clenched teeth, his black mess of hair coated in a fine white dusting.  
“Uh. . .let me. . .help you.” Tadashi snickered, walking over as he wet a rag from the sink and joined Hiro at one of the many working tables that the workers used. Both of the boys had been overly excited when their aunt had made enough to open up a new business, putting them both in charge of the establishment. With a crew of two bakers, three decorators, four cashiers, and both of them as management, they couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to get out of their aunt's house and live together. Especially since their aunt was kind enough and lenient enough to grant all four of Hiro and Tadashi's friends a job at the bakery. Even though Aunt Cass had been fully accepting of their relationship when they first came out with it years ago, they still wanted their own space to breathe and be themselves. Tadashi came up from behind and dabbed the wet rag across Hiro's cheek, making sure to use his other hand to ruffle his black hair and sift the flour out of the mostly untamed black tufts.  
“I swear, your probably going to have to shower again with all of this on you.” the elder snickered once more, feeling a soft elbow jut into his ribcage, not enough to hurt him but enough to let him know of Hiro's annoyance.  
“Don't be like that, you've got to admit that this is pretty hilarious.” he said, Hiro shaking his head before turning around and leaning up against the work station as he gave a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Tadashi knew he couldn't resist those toffee colored doe eyes, sighing to himself as he leaned down a few inches to be eye level with the younger Hamada. Though Hiro had grown slightly since being accepted at SFIT, he was still shorter than Tadashi and still retained his lithe body and tooth gap as well as his mangy black locks. Tadashi loved every bit of it, even though he knew that Hiro was overtly annoyed by his own shortness from time to time.  
“Okay then, hear me out. After we close up tonight, we can head over to that new robotics display they just opened up at the museum and then head over for some deep dish pizza at your favorite pizzeria. Does that sound good?” Tadashi asked, Hiro's attitude suddenly changing as he flashed a wide smile that showed off his gap before nodding his head in response. Tadashi smiled to himself before raising a hand and cupping one of Hiro's cheeks, brushing his thumb against the flour coated skin before leaning in and pressing their lips together. He felt the spark that he had been feeling for years now, jolting through him like a lighting storm however short it may be. After soliciting a soft sigh from the smaller of the two, he broke the kiss and stood back up before wiping the rest of the flour off of Hiro's face.  
“Hey Tadashi, we've got a customer on the phone that wants to speak to a manager about changing their order.” came Honey Lemon's voice as her head popped through the door, smiling at the two through her red glasses before holding up the phone.  
“Okay Honey, be right there.” he said, watching as she disappeared in a blonde blur before returning his attention back to Hiro. With a genuine smile of warmth and love, he ruffled the teens hair before walking out of the kitchen once more. He giggled to himself as he saw Wasabi come charging through the front door with his apron on, mouthing a quick apology before heading back to the kitchen. He could already hear the shouts Hiro was making as he scolded Wasabi for sticking him with baking duty, snickering as the two began to yell about the mess in the kitchen before Tadashi simply shook his head and picked up the phone again.  
Later That Night  
Tadashi finished up wiping down a table as he looked over to see Gogo turning the neon 'Open' sign off before finishing her sweeping. One thing he prided himself in was how clean he kept the business, everything had it's place and with Wasabi's help, the place always looked like it could be showcased on a cooking show even after a hard day.  
“Thanks for staying over and helping with the cleaning duties guys, I promised Hiro that I'd take him out tonight and I didn't want to spend all night tidying up.” Tadashi said as he shot a thankful smile over to Gogo and Fred.  
“No problemo dude, even super hero's have to clean their lair once in awhile.” Fred said, Gogo suddenly dropping the broom as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, your not a super hero!” the punk personality said as she popped a bubble and readjusted her apron, Fred just giggled as he brushed the girl off and gave two thumbs up over at Tadashi.  
“I sometimes question why I haven't gone insane yet. . .anyways, where are you taking Hiro tonight?” Gogo asked, picking up her broom as she swept up her pile into a bin.  
“I'm taking him to a new robotics display at the technology museum, then out for some pizza.” he answered back, walking towards the janitorial closet before placing the cleaning supplies up. He turned to watch as Gogo made a 'O' shape with her mouth before dumping the trash into a trash can.  
“Anyways, you guys are good to go tonight. Again, I appreciate the help and I will see you in the morning. Have a good night!” Tadashi called out, the other two smiling back at him as they took their aprons off and left with a wave. After walking up and locking the front door, Tadashi made his way towards a stairwell just behind the counter as he made his way up to their apartment. He took comfort in the soft blue walls of their living room, plopping down onto their couch before hearing the sound of water being turned off in the bathroom. Tadashi smirked to himself as he stood up, walking through the bedroom as he made his way to their bathroom door. Making sure to press himself firmly against the wall, he stood there in wait as he heard the occasional sounds of Hiro moving around in the bathroom before the door opened, a trail of steam leaving in his wake. Tadashi jumped out as he grasped Hiro's body from behind, earning a small yelp in surprise as he picked up the teen and finally fell onto the queen sized bed as he began his tickle attack.  
“Dashi! Quit it! Oh God, quit!” Hiro screamed through his symphony of giggles, Tadashi working his fingers into his sides and underarms as Hiro began to snort with laughter. After having his fill, he collapsed onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Hiro gain his breath back.  
“I. . .Hate. . .Your. . .Stupid. . .Face!” Hiro muttered out, turning his head till he was gazing at Tadashi before the older one just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“Yea, well you'll get over it. Get dressed so we can go, I've already got the bakery all cleaned up.” he said, running his hands through Hiro's damp hair as he stared into those brown eyes he loved so much. Hiro's face melted into one of contentment as he stared back, taking a moment to scoot closer so he could nuzzle his face into Tadashi's blue cardigan and breath in his scent of almond butter and coconuts. He smiled to himself as Tadashi pressed his nose into his head, breathing in his own scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon.  
“Love you Dashi. . .so much.” Hiro whispered, glad that he was still able to have these moments with Tadashi even with their lives being busy with the cafe and occasionally heading over to the cafe to help Aunt Cass.  
“Love you too Hiro, always and forever. . .no matter what.” was all the reply he got, and it was all he needed as he listened to the soft beating of Tadashi's heart. Several minutes seem to pass by before time found both of them throwing on fresh clothes and making their way down the steps together, heading out the front door. Tadashi reached down and intertwined their fingers together, their hearts seeming to race at the small yet warming touch before locking up the bakery once more and making their way out into the city of San Fransokyo together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave your appreciation in the form of Kudo's, Comment's, Bookmark's, or maybe even fan art! I always love seeing what you guys think!


	8. A Bakers Heart Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi co manage their aunt's second business together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the site messed up and wouldn't let me delete the second posting of A Bakers Heart so I went head and made a second part to just add on.

Hiro gazed up at the surrounding skyscrapers, their neon light casting a fluorescent glow upon Tadashi and him as they made their way through downtown. Hundreds of people passed by on the sidewalk as the night life burst into being, many people dressed in their favorite anime as large screens built into the buildings displayed ads and music played from the various shops and vendors. Turning his gaze upwards, he watched as trains passed by on anti gravity rails, appearing to fly through the city on their designated paths. Past the trains, he could see large air powered fans drifting in the sky above from tethers attached to the highest buildings, all of them a assortment of colors and shapes. Living in San Fransokyo had many benefits, one of them being that it was one of the most advanced cities in technology and science in the world. Hiro felt a smile creep onto his lips as they passed a group of girls dressed in anime costumes dancing on the sidewalk, a growing crowd applauding them as a few passerby's placed some money into a large fishbowl. There was always something to love about the night people, something that just made the city even more alive than what it was during it's daytime hours.  
“Stop for a minute Hiro, let's watch them.” came Tadashi's voice as the teen felt a hand grip his shoulder, both of them stopping as they watched the women dance with one another. Hiro wouldn't lie, they were pretty good as they danced in rhythm with the beats of the music. He could feel his foot beginning to tap to the beats, rocking his head side to side before feeling Tadashi's hand grip his shoulder a bit tighter as he massaged the spot lightly. Closing his eyes, Hiro leaned his head against Tadashi's shoulder as he continued to tap his foot. It was the small moments like this that Hiro loved, moments that to those around them looked like nothing but to them it meant everything. Words didn't have to be said, just the soft touch of one's hands or lips and he felt liked the most loved person in the world. Hiro's eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt a hand grip onto his arm and yank him forward, reeling back in shock as he found himself being recruited to dance with the girls with a few other people from the crowd. Hiro glanced back to where Tadashi was standing, sending a glare at the older male as he watched Tadashi begin to snicker before pulling out his phone to video tape.  
“I'm not really a great dancer!” he called out, the girl who was tugging him along just laughing it off as she pulled him into the mix and showed him the moves. Feeling as his face began to heat up, he was sure he was as red as a tomato right now before he sheepishly began to dance along. Hearing the girl clap in approval, he looked as the crowd just cooed at him and clapped. He furrowed his brows together, knowing that his shortness must have been adding on to the cute factor of the whole spectacle. Not wanting to appear wimpy or shy, Hiro just swallowed his embarrassment as he began to own the dance, earning some applause as he began to blend in with the other women and finally felt a smile creep onto his face. Tadashi had been trying to break him out of his antisocial shell for years now, he couldn't help but feel that this was a start. Soon Hiro was laughing as he danced along to the music, hearing his brother cheer him on from the crowd before the dance finally ended and the girls all took a bow. Breathless and tired, Hiro made his way back to Tadashi as he felt himself being draw into a bone breaking hug.  
“Oh I'm so proud of you oni-san! Can't wait to show this video to the others!” Tadashi said, Hiro melting into the hug before his eyes snapped open at the last bit.  
“You. Will. Not. Show. That. TO ANYONE!” Hiro exclaimed, lunging back as he huffed and shot Tadashi a glare before the elder just giggled uncontrollably before ruffling his hair. Walking off and leaving him behind, Hiro glanced around before jogging back up.  
“I'm serious!”

Tadashi unlocked the front door to the bakery as he pushed it open, Hiro running in as he closed and relocked the door before taking a moment to sigh to himself in contentment. He knew after the amount of pizza that Hiro had gorged himself upon, the teen would be crashing from his energy high very soon. Turning his head at the sound of pans clanging together in the kitchen, Tadashi groaned as he tried to imagine what his boyfriend what up to now. With a slight tremble in his step, he made his way behind the counter and into the kitchen.  
“Hiro! What are you doing!?” Tadashi exclaimed loudly, running his fingers down his cheeks as he watched his brother down a tube of icing before smiling up at him with his cheeks puffing out.  
“It's called dessert bro, lighten up!” Hiro said back, downing the rest of the tube before lunging forward to chow down on a stack of cookies.  
“I guess if you can't beat them, join them. Let's make a cake!” Tadashi said excitedly, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge as Hiro ran around and grabbed a few pans.  
“Great thinking Dashi! Cake, we need cake!” he said happily, high on sugar and pizza as he bounced around the kitchen workstations in a raven colored blur. Tadashi shook his head as he began to crack a few eggs, Hiro sliding up on a stool before adding a whole bag of chocolate chips.  
“God, your never going to sleep are you?” Tadashi whispered to himself, taking a moment to step back and just watch as Hiro began to throw in other chocolate flavored ingredients. He felt a small flutter in his heart, still thanking whatever God had saved him from the campus fire years ago so he could enjoy these moments with his true one and only.  
“Dashi! What are you staring at, help me make cake!” Hiro said, snapping Tadashi back to reality before he chuckled and walked forward as he grabbed a electric mixer and began to mix the odd concoction of cake mix add chocolate assortments together.  
A Few Hours Later  
Tadashi collapsed onto the comforter, Hiro already snoring loudly next to him as he took in a big yawn and shimmied his way under the blankets. He could see light beginning to cast it's way from the window onto the floor as the sun began to rise and usher in a new day. He could only hope that the morning crew could forgive them both for sleeping in, knowing that Honey was smart enough to manage the store by herself for a few hours. Shredding away the guilt until later, he threw a arm over Hiro's lanky body and drew him closer to his side. With a sigh of contentment, he took in the teen's scent and relished in the soft feeling of their shared bed. He could already feel himself drifting off to sleep before he felt a pair of chapped lips press into his soft ones.  
“Love you Dashi. . .goodnight.” Hiro muttered half asleep, snuggling closer as the two held onto each other.  
“Love you too Hiro. . .and good morning.” he said with a small chuckle, their eyes drooping close and becoming heavy. The both of them were too out of it to hear the dinging of the front door to the bakery ringing, the morning crew arriving finally. By the time Wasabi's shouts echoed throughout the bakery and apartment about the mess the two had left in the kitchen, they were knocked out and snoring together happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave your appreciation in the form of Kudo's, Comment's, Bookmark's, or maybe even fan art! I always love seeing what you guys think!


	9. Anything To Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A accident at the university leaves Tadashi scrambling to save Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this one turned it's almost three in the morning so may be crap. Please let me know what you think! Be sure to check out chapter eight again, I knew it was technically my one shot posted twice but I changed eight and made it a part two of my A Bakers Heart story.

Moonlight could be seen drifting through the frosted glass of the SFIT Robotics Lab, students already packing up as they got ready to head on out and go home or back to their dorms. A certain Tadashi Hamada walked through the lab, watching as his closest friends finished up work on their project. He could hear the sounds of someone bustling around in their own secluded lab, finally peeking his head through another doorway as he caught sight of Hiro making a few adjustments to his own work.  
“Hey Hiro, time to go home. Lab's closing up and everyone is heading out.” Tadashi called out, not even getting something as simple as acknowledgment from the sixteen year old as he continued to work on his project. Groaning in discontent, he walked over and suddenly spun the boy around before putting their foreheads together.  
“Earth to Hiro, time to go home!” he called out playfully, Hiro's eyes still glazed over before he shook his head and stared at his brother.  
“I'm going to stay for a little bit more, I've got to finish this part of the project tonight. I've got to find some way to mix these ion capacitors with the double batteries and neon reflux.” Hiro responded, raising his hand to ward off any argumentative comments he knew Tadashi would make.  
“I have to Tadashi, I won't be long. You told me that you and the gang were heading out for pizza earlier, I'll just meet up with you when I'm done. I've got my phone on me and I doubt Baymax with let anything happen to me.” Hiro said, a look bearing the mixture of concern and pride washing over Tadashi's face before he nodded his head.  
“There's no point in arguing with you, your clearly stuck on getting this done. I'll. . .be waiting for you okay?” came Tadsahi's voice, almost a whisper as he stared at Hiro before leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“Geez nii-san, you act like I won't be coming back. I'm just staying late at the lab, now go have fun.” Hiro commanded with a smack to Tadashi's school cap before the elder just smiled and ruffled his hair in return. Watching as Hiro turned back to his work, he made his way out of the room as the rest of the gang finished packing their stuff up. Several minutes seem to pass as he stood by the door, watching as his friends all grabbed their own individual bags before joining him at the doorway.  
“Isn't Hiro coming?” Honey asked, pushing the frame of her glasses up as she smiled at Tadashi and clicked her heels together.  
“He's going to finish some things up here before meeting up for pizza later.” the older Hamada said as the rest of the group nodded their heads in understanding before walking out with him.  
“So dude, totally calling olives with extra cheese man!” Fred said excitedly, Gogo snapping one of her infamous bubbles of gum next to him as she rolled her eyes.  
“All sauce and cheese for me baby!” Wasabi said proudly, everyone taking a turn to roll their own eyes as the neat and health freak.  
“I call the veggie pizza with extra mushrooms!” Honey Lemon said as she quickly took out her phone and sent off a tweet.  
“Meat lovers for me!” Gogo said nonchalant as they exited the building, Tadashi jogging up to his scooter as he grabbed his helmet before strapping it on.  
“Hey Hamada! Why not just ride with us and leave the scooter for Hiro?” came Gogo's voice as Tadashi looked at her and then back to the building. He knew she was right, it wouldn't be right to leave Hiro without something other than Baymax to get to the pizzeria with.  
“Let me go just give the keys to Hiro and then I'll meet y'all back out here.” Tadashi hollered out, his voice echoing throughout the parking lot as he jogged back up the steps towards the building. Without warning, he felt a immense shock wave blast through the air before sending him tumbling back. Then the sound hit, a deafening explosion rocketing out from the side of the building as fire and glass rained down from the sky. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. All the thoughts running through his mind were suddenly of Hiro, looking over as he shielded his face from falling debris, staring at the fireball erupting further and further into the night sky. Alarms began to blare through out the campus, passing students watching as the fire flicked at the open air and climbed higher. Tadashi couldn't have been happier at the fact that he had partook in his high school track team in that moment as he found himself running back through the double doors and into the school. Smoke could already be seen billowing through the halls, collecting at the ceiling as a few more students began to run by as they screamed and covered their mouths.  
“HIRO!” he screamed, running down the hall towards their shared lab, looking around to see immense cracks in the walls as the sound of the fire above them could be heard growing. The immense heat began to make his skin blister as he felt himself being knocked down by another shock wave, turning his head to see the main lobby of the building come crashing down. Fire spewed forth as it licked it's way across the ceiling tiles, he knew he had to move or else it would catch up to him. Coughing away the soot and ash that had begun to drift through the air, Tadashi found himself at the doorway to their lab. He could barely make out his friend's projects through the growing smoke, stumbling forward as a beam collapsed behind him and crushed one of the work tables with Wasabi's tools on it. He knew he should have pushed for Hiro to come with them, the teen worked his fingers to the bone with projects already. He couldn't begin to even think of what he would do with himself if anything happen to Hiro, to his precious Hiro. Everything had happen so quickly, where had the explosion even originated and what could have caused it. A million thoughts seem to race through his mind as he powered through the smoke, finally coming up to the door to his shared lab as he thrust it open. Their lying in the ground in a curled up ball, lay a unconscious Hiro with Baymax standing at his side.  
“Tadashi, Hiro appears to have fallen unconscious due to smoke inhalation. If action is not done soon, he may suffer immediate and long term damage to the lining of his throat and lungs.” the robotic nurse said, Tadashi hurling himself forward as he scooped the teen up in his arms. He could already feel the prickling heat of the fires beginning to spread through the labs he had just crossed through. Without further thought, he stood up and shut the door to prevent it from spreading to them quickly.  
“Baymax. . .I need. . .help. . .looking for a way. . .out.” Tadashi said through a fit of coughs, the robot looking around before pointing his marshmallow like arm at a frosted over window.  
“I suggest that we leave by this window, it appears to be a quick and easy way to the outside.” Baymax answered, Tadashi nodding his head before looking around for something to smash it open with. He could begin to hear the sound of metal beginning to groan and bend in the upper floors as he finally grabbed a thick wrench, flinging it forward as it shattered the window into large pieces. Looking down at his brother's face, he ran forward and jumped out with Baymax falling out of the window behind them. The next thing he felt was the incessant itching of twigs poking into him, having landed into a hedge. He looked up to see the side of the building begin to collapse, sending out a massive wave of embers and flaming debris. The sound of sirens began to grow and echo across the campus, his lungs burning as he stood up with Hiro still in his arms and hobbled out of the shrubbery. Suddenly gloved hands began to take the teen away, his mind not having caught up with everything yet.  
“Don't touch him! Where are you taking him!?” the older of the two screamed, watching as two campus paramedics hauled Hiro away from him. He fought the grip of two other paramedics as they tried to sit him down onto a stretcher, his eyes watering up as he reached out for his brother.  
“Calm down sir! We have to treat you both!” the woman said, her eyes scanning over to the other nurse before she pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Tadashi's side. A overwhelming sense of calm washed over Tadashi, his body going numb as he felt himself go limp before being laid back down. Hiro was the only thing he could think about, his mind racing with the image and voice of his brother as he delved into darkness.

Hiro awoke with a start, his eyes fluttering open as he felt himself begin to cough lightly. Licking his lips, he found them to be overly chapped and dried out, before he recognized the incessant noise of a heart monitor somewhere in the room with him. Sitting up, he found himself hooked up to many other machines as IV's and wires stuck into him.  
“Your awake!” came a familiar voice, his ears still ringing as he looked over to see his Aunt Cass standing up from a chair as she made her way over to his bedside.  
“What. . .what happen?” he asked, his voice quivering and hollow as he tried to recollect his thoughts before they were invaded with thoughts of Tadashi.  
“Tadashi! Is he okay!? I've got to see him!” Hiro suddenly yelled out, already halfway out of the bed before he felt his aunt force him back down.  
“Hiro, stop before you strain your lungs or pass out again. Tadashi is fine, he's resting in the bed right now. You two both suffered burns to your esophagus and lungs, it'll take a few weeks for them to heal.” Cass said, motioning her head to the side of the room, Hiro's gaze falling on his older brother as he watched the man breath and a smile crept onto his face.  
“There was a explosion at your school, they don't know what caused it but they think it was a student's project that went haywire and suffered a meltdown. A. . .a few people were killed in the blast Hiro, the explosion took out the top floors of the Robotics Building. God, I'm so happy you two are okay!” the woman said as she began to cry, kneeling down as she took Hiro into her arms and held him close. Hiro's eyes never left Tadashi's body though, wanting nothing more than to snap off his wires and rush to his brothers side. He could feel a yearning begin to blossom inside his chest, just wanting to curl up with his brother and feel protected again. Later into the night, he found himself doing just that. After his aunt had left to go home and the doctors had gotten done asking him questions, he made his way to Tadashi's hospital bed and crawled in. He took comfort in the soft sounds of his brother's breathing, not wanting to leave his side for once as he nuzzled up close to him.  
“H-Hiro?” came a confused and dazed voice, the sixteen year old looking up at Tadashi came to.  
“Dashi, it's me. I'm right here.” Hiro whispered softly, Tadashi's eyes instantly falling on him before they began to water and tears fell down his cheeks. For the first time in his life, Hiro found himself comforting his older brother just as he had done for him millions of times before.  
“I. . .was. . .so afraid that I'd. . .lost you.” Tadashi whimpered out, his mind recollecting everything that had happen as he looked around the hospital room before sobbing once more. Several minutes passed by, and after what felt like hours Tadashi finally quit crying.  
“You didn't lose me Tadashi, you saved me. I love you nii-san, so much.” Hiro said, looking up into his brother's warm and inviting brown eyes before scooting closer and placing a kiss to Tadashi's forehead and cheeks. He cocked his head to the side as Tadashi began to chuckle before outright laughing, the sudden turn of emotion confusing to him.  
“I'm sorry Hiro. . .I don't mean to laugh. I just. . .words can't express how happy I am I still have you and to see you try and play the big brother. . .well let's just say we should leave that up to me.” Tadashi said, Hiro maintaining a look of confusion before it suddenly melted into one of affection. He felt as a arm wrapped it's way across his body, laying his head down onto the warm chest before him. He felt a pair of lips part his hair as they planted a small kiss onto his head, a chin resting in it's place before the both of them felt the exhaustion of having escaped a burning building catch up with them. Hiro felt as Tadashi clung onto him, as if something as simple as the wind could come by and tear him away. He was happy though, to finally be at his brother's side again once more. He knew nothing could replace the lives lost in the tragic accident, but he'd mourn the loss of them later, at the moment he was just glad he had the most important person in his life still by his side loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your appreciation!


	10. A Peanut Too Mant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a allergic reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and crappy, enjoy anyways!

The sounds of students passing by filled the halls of the Ishioka Robotics Building at SFIT, professors lecturing in their rooms and common areas as a certain raven haired teen ran to keep up with his brother as he dodged the towering bodies of other students.  
“Tadashi, wait up!” Hiro called out, only earning a snicker in turn as his brother cast a look behind him to watch Hiro dodge the others before they made their way to the labs. Hiro could already hear the instinctive chatter of the gang before they even entered, the smell of baked goods instantly hitting his nose.  
“I smell food, and it smells good!” he called out, earning a earnest chuckle from everyone before he saw a plate of food sitting atop of work station table. He instantly knew that Wasabi had cooked the cookies sitting atop the plate, his signature cookie plate sitting neatly in the center of the table with plates and napkins around it. Aunt Cass made some mean cookies, but he would be lying if he said Wasabi wasn't a strong rival I his baking skills.  
“Oh Hiro, Tadashi! Wasabi brought in cookies to celebrate the Moon Festival!” Honey Lemon's voice rang out, Hiro running over to the table as he eyed the cookies with a glimmer in his stare.  
“Hiro, make sure to save some for everyone else!” Tadashi stated before hand, Hiro shooting him a knowing glare before reaching out and snatching one of the cookies off the plate. Running back to join his brother's side, Hiro bit into the cookie as Tadashi walked into their shared lab together.  
“You know, if Wasabi made these then he should at least be here to enjoy them with us.” Hiro stated, savoring the gentle hint of nutmeg and cinnamon before noticing another taste he hadn't tasted before.  
“This. . .tastes weird.” Hiro commented, handing the cookie over to Tadashi who eyed it before taking a bite. Without further notice, he watched at Tadashi chewed slowly before looking back down at the cookie and then to Hiro.  
“Hiro. . .this. . .this tastes like peanut butter.” the elder said with a drag in his voice, Hiro's throat beginning to feel tingly as if on cue. Hiro began to cough as he smacked his chest, noticing the feeling growing strong by the second as he grabbed at his throat.  
“D-Dashi. . .I. . .can't. . .breathe.” he coughed out, reaching to grab a table as he felt his eyes beginning to water before arms encircled his body.  
“Honey! Call for help! Hiro's having a allergic reaction!” Tadashi hollered out, warm brown eyes furrowing in concern as they stared down into scared toffee colored ones. Hiro felt a sharp pain rack his body as it went into red alert and began to try and fight off the unwanted substance.  
“Hey guys, I brought the other batch of cookies from the car. Is Hiro here yet?” came Wasabi's voice as the tall and lean man walked in with another batch, apparently the safe one that was meant for Hiro's allergy. He didn't have time to say anything else as he watched his friends crowding around Tadashi who was now holding up Hiro's increasingly weak body. Wasabi dropped the plate, almost instantly knowing what was going on without anything being said as he rushed over the broken ceramic to Hiro's side.  
“Hang on Hiro, help's coming!” Tadashi cried out, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he watched Hiro both internally and externally struggle for air as he clutched at his throat. By now, the teen couldn't say anything as he looked up at his brother with fear evident in his expression. It broke Tadashi's heart, what was suppose to be a normal day was quickly turning into a disaster. Hiro's throat had started to swell up, growing red and patchy as the ensuing rash of hives began to spread further down his body. Tadashi watched as Hiro's body began to jerk in sudden movements, his lungs trying to fight hard for any kind of life giving air. He was freaking out, a hand reaching out and gripping onto Tadashi's as he beckoned with his eyes for his brother to comfort and help him.  
“I'm sorry Hiro. . .I don't know what to do!” Tadashi screamed, internally smacking himself for not being more prepared for something like this even after knowing Hiro had a deadly allergy to peanuts. He felt as a sudden and strong ice like grip strangled his heart, watching as Hiro's eyes fluttered close and his body began to weaken.  
“Hiro!” was all Tadashi could scream before he heard the rustling sounds of the campus medical team rushing in, one of the women pulling out a needle and moving everyone aside before striking it into Hiro's chest. With a brief and sudden blast of relief, Tadashi watched as the younger teen suddenly gasped and took in a long intake of air before passing out with soft and ragged breaths following.  
“I just gave him a shot of adrenaline, that should flush his system out and prevent his esophagus from swelling again.” the nurse said as she checked a few vital signs, Tadashi brushing aside some of Hiro's black tufts of hair, not noticing the look of pure guilt washing over Wasabi's face behind him.  
Later That Night  
Hiro's eyes fluttered open as darkness swelled in, a soft blue light piercing the darkness as he tried to make out his surroundings. He could tell he was back home, the familiar ceiling of the bedroom coming into view before he turned his head only to see Tadashi laying on his back next to him on his phone. After emitting a soft chirp of surprise, he felt himself instantly being enveloped into a pair of warm arms.  
“Your awake. . .how do you feel?” came Tadashi's concern ridden voice, Hiro noticing a slight problem in swallowing normally as he scratched at his throat.  
“Tired. . .weak. . .like someone hit me with a freight train then ran me over with a bulldozer before finally crashing a jet into me.” Hiro said, smiling to himself as he felt his brother's chest rise with a few chuckles.  
“You'll feel that way till tomorrow probably, you ate one of Wasabi's bad cookies. It was from the batch he had meant to mark off so you wouldn't eat any.” Tadashi whispered softly, the memories of everything rushing back as Hiro's eyes glazed over for a moment. When he came back to, he noticed that Tadashi was nuzzling him even closer at that point.  
“I. . .I thought I lose you Hiro, you looked so terrified and scared. . .there wasn't anything I could do to help you.” the older Hamada said with a shaky breath, Hiro reaching quivering hand up to stroke his arm and hand.  
“It'll take more. . .than a damn cookie. . .to bring down Hiro Hamada. Just remind me. . .to never. . .eat his cooking again.” Hiro said with a laugh before he smelled the familiar scent of flowers wafting by. Looking over to the nightstand, he saw a few vases of flowers sitting by, each of them with their own individual card tucked away inside.  
“The gang got together and decided to each get you some flowers, they all felt bad for not remembering to tell you about the cookies.” Tadashi said, answering the look of confusion that had been washing over Hiro's face before he returned it to snuggling into Tadashi's chest.  
“Let's sleep some more, your warm nii-san.” Hiro exclaimed before Tadashi simply let out a breathy chuckle before curling their arms and legs around one another until they were entangled amongst the nest of blankets Tadashi had built for them before they fell asleep


	11. We Have Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has a nightmare and Hiro is there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the prompt given to me by Faisyah895, this is for you! Also, there's like two chapters of my drabbles that I will be redoing. I like my work to be up to par and having written those certain chapters around three in the morning, I do believe they could be better. Anyways, please enjoy. Oh, and the first chapter to The Scales in Which We Show will also be redone.

Rain pounded at the windows to the Hamada household, the 'Closed' sign hanging up on the front door to the cafe as a fog rolled in from the ocean. A certain Hiro Hamada laid in bed, his eyes nothing more than closed slits as he slumbered. Unbeknowst to him, his older brother Tadashi laid in his bed behind the divider with sweat rolling down the sides of his body and soaking his bed as he tossed and turned. Tadashi gripped and relaxed his fists multiple times as he moved his head from side to side. He could feel the pain of his nightmare shooting through his body, the sounds of his parents crying out to his brother and him. He could feel the heat of the fire burning just down the hall from his old room, holding his three year old brother in his arms as Hiro sobbed into his shoulder. He could see the fire engulfing the hallway, encroaching closer and closer as his parent's cries died away from the roar of the inferno.  
“Mommy! Daddy! I can't save you!” Tadashi screamed out, his eyes erupting into a fit of tearful sobs as he instinctively reached his arm out before it fell limply to the bed once more. Hiro was wide awake now, shooting up in bed as he wiped at his eyes before Tadashi screamed out once more. Throwing his nest of comforters to the side, Hiro bolted across the room before throwing open the divider and jumping into his brothers bed. Tadashi was full on sobbing and screaming now, his eyes still clenched shut as he wailed and thrashed around in bed. Hiro didn't need to think as he reached out with both of his arms and scooped Tadashi's upper body into his lap.  
“Tadashi! Wake up!” Hiro cried out, watching as his older brother gasped for air before opening his eyes to reveal dark and fear filled brown eyes. A look of confusion swept over his brother's face, his eyes looking up to Hiro as if he was still a seven year old child yearning to be held by his mother. A few seconds seem to pass by as the reality came rushing back in like a tidal wave, Tadashi's eyes glassing over once more before Hiro felt his body being enveloped into a pair of arms. He could do nothing but wrap his arms around the elders back as he rubbed it soothingly, cooing to him as he nuzzled his chin into the short black hair of his brothers.  
“I couldn't do anything Hiro! They screamed for us, they kept screaming and calling for us and I had to leave them there!” Tadashi sobbed, Hiro's eyes beginning to glimmer as tears of his own pooled in his eyes. He knew he was too young to remember much about his parents, but he could still remember little minute things that invaded his mind from time to time. He could still remember the way his mother's hair smelled like freshly cut cherry blossoms as she tucked him into bed, and the way his father's stubble scratched against his face when he gave Hiro his goodnight kiss. It had been years since the tragic fire that had taken them both away, placing the both of them into their loving aunt's care and leaving them technical orphans. Hiro didn't need to say anything as he held Tadashi close, his brother sobbing into his shirt as he let his emotions flow freely for once, and Hiro knew this side of his brother was rare to see.  
“Mom. . .she use to hold you close and sing old Japanese lullabies to get you to sleep. Dad would always come up behind her if you didn't settle down and join in, and if that didn't work, then I'd help and every time I came over you would instantly smile and fall asleep in mom's arms. They loved you so much Hiro, I know you don't remember them that well but they loved us both more than anything.” Tadashi whispered into his shirt, his cries turning into sniffles as he began to hiccup. Hiro closed his eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he choked back a sob of his own and continued to rock his brother and him back and forth. He could feel a long and forgotten pain creeping back up inside, knowing that Tadashi was feeling the same pain but a thousand times more than his own.  
“Mom and dad would be so proud of his nii-san, where ever they are, I know they are watching us and smiling down at us right now.” Hiro whispered back, both of them sniffling now as Tadashi finally leaned back and shined one of his famous heartfelt smiles at Hiro.  
“They would be so proud of you Hiro, of everything you've accomplished and set out to do. I know I am, oni-san.” the older Hamada whispered as he reached up and ran a few fingers across the skin of Hiro's cheek before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Hiro closed his eyes as he felt Tadashi lay them both back down onto the bed, throwing a cover over them as he curled up close to Hiro's body. Hiro smiled to himself as he scooted further into the embrace, his brother's arm winding around his waist and hooking itself under his side.  
“I love you Hiro. . .don't ever forget that. I'd go to the ends of the world and back for you, your all I have left besides Aunt Cass, and your all I need.” the taller of the two whispered, his chin now nesting itself into Hiro's raven hair as he closed his eyes.  
“I love you too nii-san, always and forever.” Hiro whispered back, both of their breathing steadying out till it was in tune. Soon, their soft breathing could be heard as the moon's light pierced the fog bank and shimmered down upon them, the ghostly shadow of a woman and man standing together in the ray of light as they looked down at the two boys lovingly.  
“We are proud of both of you.” came a haunting yet sweet whisper, the apparitions dissipating but not before they both walked over and kissed each boy on the forehead. Both Tadashi and Hiro nuzzled closer instinctively, their bodies pressed together in a warm and loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudo, or maybe even some fanart since I can't draw! Always love hearing from you guys, makes my day!


	12. The Way We Shook Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi Hamada couldn't see through the thick smoke, echoes of screams and alarms gong off as he tried to feel whatever was pinning him down. Pain. Fear. Sorrow. These emotions filled his mind. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. This name filled his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a collection of natural disaster drabbles, please enjoy!

Lights glimmered in the water of the bay area, San Fransokyo sitting at the edge of the bay as the stars cast their own light down from above. A giant cat could be seen waving it's arm in the same back and forth motion as it had been doing for years now, the Hamada household asleep within. Hiro tossed and turned in bed, his soft snoring a sign of exhaustion racking his body from working all day in the lab. His brother and companion, Tadashi Hamada, lay next to him. With Hiro's back pressed against the mattress, Tadashi's arm was loosely nuzzled over his body as he pulled him close and muttered something in his sleep. A smile played it's way across both of their faces, Hiro turning on his side as he scooted closer to the furnace of warmth that was Tadashi. A certain Aunt Cass laid in her own bed, heavy snoring erupting from her lips as a fat cat by the name of Mochi sat nestled at her feet. With a sleeping mask adorning her face, she was blissfully unaware of the soft rattling noise coming from the small objects and knick knacks placed around her room. Unbeknownst to the the three Hamada's, the dishes and pans in the cafe kitchen began to shake as well before the haunting sound of car alarms beginning to blare around the neighborhood began to echo through the night air. Hiro's eyes fluttered open as he felt the bed begin to shake lightly before dissipating just as quickly as it had come.  
“D-Dashi? What's that rumbling?” Hiro said tiredly, sitting up in bed as he wiped the exhaustion and sleep from his eyes. He could feel Tadashi's arm still loosely wrapped around his waist as the elder just muttered something incoherent before returning to his restful slumber. Blinking a few times, he turned his gaze to look out the nearby window at the quiet street. The downtown area still looked as bright as ever in the distance, even though his bedside clock told him that it was almost three in the morning. With a heavy sigh, Hiro climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, his feet padding softly across the wooden floor. He could see that the tree's in the nearby park were waving gently in the nightly breeze, a few cars littered the parking spaces across the nearby roads. Everything seemed quiet peaceful, except for the intruding lights of the big city. Frowning at the disturbance, the young sixteen year old shut his blinds and curtains both before turning around and trumping his way back to the safe haven of comforters and Tadashi's arms. Plopping back down into the bed, his brother could do nothing but mutter his displeasure at the sudden vibrations of Hiro basically falling onto the mattress. A few comments of 'Go back to bed' and 'You shouldn't be up this late' intruded Hiro's ears, the teen giving them no mind as he cuddled up into the warm mass of his brother and felt sleep overtaking him once more.


	13. The Way We Shook Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shake seems to puzzle the Hamada brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, been kinda dealing with some things and life has been chaotic. Enjoy

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains as Hiro sat up in bed, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he gave a small yawn. Patting the comforter next to him, he noticed that Tadashi was no longer by his side before looking around the room. Shrugging it off, the young teen got out of bed and trudged his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Minutes went by and after a quick shower and brushing of the teeth, Hiro found himself bounding down the steps into a busy cafe. A few of the regulars looked up and gave a small wave as Hiro nodded his head towards them before winding around the counter and finding his aunt busy at the register.  
“Good morning sweetie! Tadashi told me to tell you that he had to wake up early and head over to the lab, something about finishing up a project.” Aunt Cass said excitedly, taking a moment to lean down and kiss Hiro's forehead as the teen grimaced and shrugged away from the woman. She couldn't help but giggle before she continued ringing up a customer, Hiro sidestepping away as a worker passed him with a tray full of mugs and plates of food. He knew Tadashi would frequently get up early to head to the lab to finish something, Hiro still couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at not having woken up next to his warm body. Grabbing a muffin from the display case, Hiro bid his aunt a goodbye before running out of the cafe and into the busy streets of San Fransokyo.  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
Hiro weaved through cars stuck in a traffic jam, a wreck on the on ramp to the city highway apparently keeping people bumper to bumper. He could hear the soft mutters and curses that people were muttering, a impish grin on his face as he finished off his muffin and threw the paper into a nearby trash receptacle. Taking a moment to stop, he looked up at the towering skyscrapers that made up downtown San Fransokyo. Massive glass and steel buildings towered up into the sky, the streets packed with passing cars and city buses as pedestrians made their way on the sidewalks. Looking off to his left, he noticed a small restaurant with outside tables placed in perfect view of the downtown courtyards, people sitting while chatting and eating their food in the sunlight. If only he could go on dates like that with Tadashi, but he knew that others in the city wouldn't be as accommodating and accepting about their relationship as their dear aunt was. Taking a moment to breathe in a heavy sigh, Hiro continued on his way as he bunched his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He stopped though whenever he felt the ground begin to shake slightly, looking around perplexed as others around him did the same. He looked down at the sound of cracking, noticing how the sidewalk beneath him now sported a large and unattractive crack within it. Knowing that the region he lived in had frequent small earth quakes, Hiro brushed the simple matter off before continuing his way to the university.


	14. For Auld Lang Syne My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's feeling the depression of being alone on New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. If you check out my other stories, I've put up a author's note explaining why! Please enjoy and comment!

The lights of San Fransokyo lit up the December sky as snow fell silently over the streets and buildings, a pair of coffee colored eyes staring beyond a frosted window into the wintery cityscape. The streets of the city lay empty as the people of the city gathered downtown for the annual New Year's Eve celebration. Hiro Hamada stood within the Lucky Cat Café as soft tears threated to break free from the wells under his eyes. His brother, best friend, lover, one and only, was gone. Whisked away by a robotic convention in New Yoko being put on by the University, mandatory attendance. He knew deep down that he shouldn't be so beat up over it, but this holiday was special to him. Not only did it usher in a new year of possibilities and technological advancements for Baymax and him, it was the time of year that he had finally gotten the courage to admit his feelings openly to Tadashi almost two years ago. Tadashi had welcomed and returned the feelings with open arms, both of them knowing that they had always belonged together, some how, some way. Now he stood here, alone and cold just minutes away from midnight. Turning away from the door, Hiro ran a hair through the tousled black mess that he called hair as a lone tear finally broke free and crept it's way down his cheek before finally dripping from his chin. He could almost hear the chants of the city beginning their count down, the midnight hour creeping closer and closer. More tears broke free, taking a seat into one of the café booths before laying his head down between his arms and letting out a slow sob.  
"FIVE."  
Hiro's head snapped up at the sudden sound of the café door being flung open, a cold blast of air blasting into the once warm café.  
"FOUR."  
Mouth agape, he stared at the huffing figure in front of him as the man caught his breath.  
"THREE."  
Closing the door behind him, snow having blown in and covered the floor in a soft white sheen, the figure turned back towards Hiro before unraveling the heavy scarf wrapped around his head and taking off the sock hat.  
"TWO."  
A smile enveloped Hiro's face as two chocolate brown eyes stared back.  
"ONE."  
Two strides closed the distance between them, and suddenly Hiro's lips were caught up in a warm and loving kiss, a soft set of hands cupping his cheeks.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
What only lasted a second, seemed to last a lifetime for the two boys as cheers erupted all over the city. Fireworks could be heard going off as the colorful rockets began to erupt and fill the night sky with sparkles and colorful explosions.

Later That Night

Hiro laid curled up inside the warm embrace of his brother's arms, a old eighties show about four old women that they loved playing on the screen in front of him. Two empty cups of hot cocoa sat forgotten on the coffee table as Hiro curled further into the warm embrace, his nose pressed into the crook of his brother's arm. He felt his brother shift slightly before a pair of lips met his forehead, a cascade of sparks erupting inside his chest at the slight show of affection from the elder Hamada.  
"You never told me how you were able to get Callahan's approval to come back home." Hiro whispered, his brother offering a soft hum in response.  
"Well, I simply told him that it was a family tradition that I be home for New Years and that I would not miss it, even for a mandatory robot convention. I may have also told him that if I didn't make it home in time, that he'd have to buy you a hundred bags of gummy bears to make up for it." Tadashi chuckled, Hiro adjusting his head to look up into his brother's eyes.  
"You see, I would've still made it home AND gotten the gummy bears. . .I missed you." Hiro tapered off, his brother giving him a knowing look before placing his lips against his forehead again.  
"I know otouoto, I'm here now though. I booked the fastest flight home and ran through the airport, just so I could catch a cab home and get here on time. Your my everything in this world, and I wouldn't have left you alone on such a important day. I love you." the older of the two whispered back, running his hand through Hiro's mop of hair.  
"I love you too." Hiro yawned, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tadashi's arm again before feeling himself beginning to drift off, not before placing a soft and tender kiss to the chest he was so snugly curled up into. He was already out of it by the time Tadashi had picked up on the soft snoring of his little genius before turning the TV off and carrying him to their bed.


	15. Just You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting. Then some cuddles, tea, and a playful Mochi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I last posted, just been busy. My birthday is tomorrow so I thought I'd release some Hidashi cuddles and fluff! Enjoy and review please! Will try and update again here soon, for this collection and some of my other stories as well.

Noise cascaded down the stairs of the Lucky Cat Café as a certain Aunt Cass furrowed her brows together before offering her apologies to her loyal customers and letting her staff take over as she excused herself to the unleashing hell from within the upper floors. Ascending the steps, she cringed as the yelling grew louder and louder before entering her spacious living room quarters. She quickly side stepped as her youngest nephew charged past her and down the steps, her head filling with a lot of questions before a long drawn out sigh drew her attention to her oldest nephew Tadashi who was currently banging his head into the wall.

"Answers. Now!" the usual loving and caring woman demanded, crossing her arms before moving a piece of her hair to the side.

"He's upset because I had to bail on him our plans again to go to the lab." Tadashi admitted through clenched teeth, still banging his head into the side wall before turning to look at his mother figure who was now giving him a stern look.

"Tadashi Hamada, it's Saturday and Hiro and you have had plans to go out today for weeks now. What is so important that they need you at the University on your day off?" Cass asked, knitting her brows together as she gave Tadashi her famous 'You screwed up' glare.

"Well, the gang needed a extra person to try out a simulation for a series of test runs and I-"

"Tadashi, I think for once the gang would have understood if you said no. You work your fingers to the bone at the lab every day of the week and you don't get many days off. Hiro has done nothing but talk about this day every second he could get, now I want you to call the lab back and tell them you've got plans to attend to." Cass ordered, the woman leaning her weight to one side as she cocked her hip.

"But-"

"But nothing, that is a order. Now go out there and enjoy yourself sweetie. Don't make me break out the baby pictures because I will show them off to Ms. Matsuda if you don't get your butt out there and find Hiro right now." she said smirking, Tadashi's eyes going wide with horror before rushing to grab his jacket and running out of the café with a speed his aunt had never known possible.

One Hour Later

Tadashi moved and dodged between pedestrians as he walked down one of the many crowded walkways of downtown San Fransokyo. Looking down at his GPS watch, he watched as a flashing fluorescent dot got closer and closer. Looking up into the surrounding skyline, he could see he was near the TransPacifica building, it's tall and pointed spire standing amongst the clouds and floating wind turbines. Returning his attention to his surrounding, he scanned the dozens of moving heads for any sign of his baby brother. He knew Hiro had every right to be angry with him, even he was disappointed in himself. He hated upsetting Hiro, it always left a bad taste in his mouth and a pang in his chest. Several seconds went by before he finally found what he was looking for, a mess of jet black hair bouncing between people. Tadashi pushed his way past a few more pedestrians before finally catching up to the eighteen year old.

"Hiro, wait up!" the twenty-two year old said between breaths, his younger brother turning around startled before composing himself once more. Tadashi would never tell Hiro, but he saw himself in the younger of the two more and more as the days went by. The years of teenagehood had been kind to Hiro. He had grown in height and build slightly, his face had more of a mature look to it than it had before. Yet he still retained his mop of black hair he was famously known for.

"What are you doing Tadashi. . .I thought you'd be with the your friends, ditching me." Hiro said bitterly, turning his gaze away from his elder brother.

"Hiro. . .they are your friends too. Would you just give me a minute to explain myself. . .please?" Tadashi pleaded, giving Hiro a taste of his own medicine when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Hiro turned his head to look at him before sighing to himself and waving his hand for him to continue.

"Hiro. . .I was wrong okay. I shouldn't have tried to bail on you today, I just got caught up with what was going on at the lab and. . .I don't know. . .I guess I got blindsided and forgot what was important. For that, I sincerely apologize. Can you forgive me?" Tadashi asked, reaching out a hand to place onto Hiro's shoulder. He looked into Hiro's eyes for several minutes as the younger teen tried to give him a stone cold glare before finally caving and sighing.

"I. . .I can't stay mad at you. That doesn't mean that your off the hook though." Hiro said while crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side, sometimes Tadashi thought Aunt Cass had been too good in her teachings.

"To truly make up for the deep emotional pain my heart has been through, I believe two jumbo size bags of gummy bears and a day of cuddles and movies will make up for it. Oh, and some of your Sakura juice too." Hiro returned with a devilish grin adorning his face.

"Hiro that takes two hours to make and I-"

"I will understand if you just don't want to spend time with me, your one and only brother, your reason for breathing, your everything. I guess I'll just have to have Baymax prescribe me some pain medication for the traumatic pain that my hear and soul has been through." Hiro chimed dramatically, leaning against a nearby wall and grasping his chest while he sighed loudly. Tadashi could only pinch the bridge of his nose while sighing inwardly before cracking a smile and chuckling to himself.

"Unbelievable."

Later That Day

Both the Hamada brothers lay curled up in a mountain of pillows, comforters, sheets, and spare blankets with the curtains drawn and bunched up to prevent too much light from invading their sanctuary they had haphazardly slapped together. With bags of junk food and bottles of juice and Sakura tea laying about, they had everything they could need as they watched movies back to back. Tadashi lay on his side with his elbow propping his head up and his other arm securely draped around his younger brother's waist. They were currently watching a movie about a gang of science geeks pairing up to bring down a corrupted villain, even though Hiro didn't see it, he couldn't stop thinking how much the younger of the two looked just like the main character in the movie.

"Hey Dashi?" came Hiro's voice, this time softer and timid as Hiro turned over on his back to look Tadashi in the eyes.

"What's on your mind bud?" Tadashi whispered back, reaching for the remote to turn the volume down on their holographic TV.

"D-Do you. . .ever. . .I. .you. . .nevermind." Hiro said as his face flushed crimson, something that rarely ever happened and Tadashi knew this.

"What is it otouoto?"

"It's just. . .I've been wondering. . .do you ever do this kind of thing with any one else?" Hiro barely whispered as he averted his gaze away this time.

"Like what, watch movies? Of course I do, I mean-"

"No Tadashi, not that. I mean, do you ever. . .cuddle and. .get close like we do?" Hiro asked, directing his gaze back to meet Tadashi's once more.

Tadashi wasn't sure he had ever seen Hiro's face so serious before, or as red. He could tell that Hiro had been pondering this for awhile now.

"No, of course not. Just you." Tadashi returned, watching as Hiro smiled before nuzzling his head into the crook between his neck and collarbone.

"I just. . .needed to know." Hiro whispered back, pressing his body further into his brothers until they fit together like two well made puzzle pieces.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around the smaller body that his brother inhabited, rubbing the small crook where Hiro's back dipped down into his waist with his thumb. He had done for so long that it was habit now. After several long minutes of deliberation, he broke the reverie to pull Hiro back and look into his eyes.

"Hiro. . .no one will ever be able to replace the bond we have together. Or how I feel, okay." Tadashi said softly, Hiro smiling up at him before nodding his head gingerly. Tadashi smiled back before leaning forward to press a gentle but affectionate kiss to his forehead, both of them releasing a breath of air they didn't realize they had been holding in. Suddenly, before the two of them could delve deeper into anything, a pair of clawed paws began to swat at the lumps of their feet under the blankets.

"MOCHI!" both of them hollered out together, before erupting into a fit of giggles as Mochi began to play a cat's version of tennis with their toes. Tadashi instinctively pulled Hiro closer to his chest as the two of them moved their feet around for the cat to chase. No matter what happen now or in the future, he knew Hiro and him would be inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your love or comment!


End file.
